Jurassic Heroes
by Storm Arashi
Summary: On an island far away from San Francisco, in another world there's a park... A park known to all for it's interesting creatures and it's strange but alluring charm. A park where the impossible seems to have happened. However all is not well on this island. Nothing is perfect or magical here... Sometimes the best heroes...Are the Jurassic Heroes.
1. Welcome

65 million years ago… Strange and different creatures roamed this Earth.

Creatures that were gargantuan in size… Creatures that were tiny.

With hundreds of teeth and methods of survival.

Animals that hunted in packs.

Animals that… Went extinct.

But I'm here to tell you not anymore.

I'm here to tell you about them…

And their intelligence.

Their strength…

And their ability to bond with someone so new to this planet it would appear.

While their DNA is 65 million years of age..

I'm only 19…

So…

Welcome..

To Jurassic World.


	2. Chapter 0: Handler

Chapter 0:

The young man looked around the nursery room with curiosity in his eyes. In all of his years growing up on this island he had never been inside this room before.

There was pens… And incubators…

Incubators that held many different eggs of different sizes and colors.

His brown eyes scanned each and every one… And his eyes fell on the pens empty for now but showing signs they were recently used.

" _So… You're a very bright and intelligent young man… Your family of course has been vital in the survival of this place… Your mother runs a tight ship… Your father a valued asset."_

" _Please don't refer to my father as the same name you refer to the animals you send him in to wrangle Mr. Krei."_

" _I'm just asking… If you're interested in a job…"_

" _What? Managing the Starbucks next to the lazy river?"_

" _No...Something much better."_

"Here to pick up your charges today Mr. Hamada?"

The young man looked to see an older gentleman in a labcoat standing beside one incubator in particular.

He gave a gentle smile as he approached him adjusting his white shirt. He was starting to regret wearing this now but he wanted to look presentable. The man he was approaching after all was the reason all of this existed… Why he was even here in the first place.

"Yes Dr. Callaghan…" The young man took a shaky breath looking around nervously. His reddish brown hair fell into his face a bit as he blew it out of his face. "They're hatching soon right?"

Callaghan gave a nod stepping out of his way handing him a set of gloves.

"You already give the actual medics here a run for their money. You can handle the chicks Max."

Max shoved on the gloves before taking a deep breath.

"I hope your right."

The incubator opened up as a blast of hot air hit his face. He wouldn't deny that Callaghan was right… His family was known for their intelligence. His own cousins were already close to college and they were 19 and 14 themselves.

 _I'm the son of Katashi Hamada commander of the Asset Containment Unit… If my father can chase down the bigger ones…_

 _Why can't I handle….Them?_

He waited seeing cracks forming on the eggshells. He could see an eye, or hear rapid breathing.

Max was gentle as he lowered himself a bit.. It wasn't long before he had three squirming, tiny...Hissing creatures and trying to help the fourth one… The smallest one out of their shell.

"There we go… You're almost out… Atta girl…" He coaxed quietly as a tiny ashen grey and red marked raptor practically fell out of her egg and into his awaiting palms.

Their eyes were still looking around blearily when they landed on him.

He stood still letting them get a look… Waiting as they watched him back and regarded him.

It felt like forever until the smallest, the runt of the miniature pack leaned up her head pushing it against his arm in a nuzzle.

The rest followed suit as Max gradually relaxed grimacing a bit as he noticed his shirt was now covered in what the hatchlings were previously covered in.

"You will be alright… There… There…"

Max stayed there for what felt like the longest time cradling the hatchlings, finding himself lowering himself to the ground letting them become familiar with his scent. With his warmth.

 _I promise…. I'll raise you with as much love and care as I can give you._

 _You're smarter than they think…_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

To say his apartment on the island was busy after that was an understatement. He was seen as their parent so he couldn't leave the hatchlings alone for long.

Not to mention… The little red and black one was still very weak. Max knew they needed each other to survive but he knew if they were left alone for too long they might try to eat her versus their actual meals.

That was how it went as he started to train them. To get them to recognize what signals would mean food and what meant to stop messing around.

One on one training started with the little red and black one after the others were asleep.

"Akuma."

The dinosaur didn't look at him.

He used a clicker used usually for other kind of animal training as she looked towards the sound. "Akuma."

The hatchling let out an irritated hiss.

Max gave her a patient look.

"Akuma."

A little squeal left her as she bumped up against his hand that held the clicker.

"One more time…. Akuma."

The raptor lifted her head. Max smiled warmly.

"There's my little one."

Max picked her up as she nuzzled into his shirt as he laid down on his bed among her siblings. The hatchlings huddling around the young man as he closed his eyes.

He knew he couldn't trust them forever…

But for now…

His girls needed him.


	3. Chapter 1: Trip of a Lifetime

Chapter 1:

"Are you sure you can handle them? Tadashi's responsible but Hiro can be a mischief maker."

Cass Hamada laughed as she spoke with her sister.

"I'll be able to take care of them. Need I remind you I'm a mom too?"

"...Touche'... Just.. Keep an eye on them please."

"I'll do my best."

Miyuki sighed heavily. "Just… Please… They're my babies… I'm counting on you. I know this trip means everything to them."

"They'll be just fine. Besides Max grew up on this island in this park… He turned out just fine. A week here won't change them."

"I hope so… Call me when they get there…"

"I will. Promise."

Miyuki hung up before going upstairs to see what her youngest son was up to. Tadashi was outside helping their father load up their bags but Hiro had been absent from the packing.

She found him on the computer staring at the website for their destination an excited look in his eyes.

"Hey you…" Miyuki smoothed his wild black hair down a bit. "You okay?"

Hiro looked up grinning. "Yep! Just making some final plans." He held up the brochure he had gotten at the local outlet store for the park's merchandise. "Just making sure I know what me and Tadashi'll get into."

Miyuki shook her head. "It's your last trip before you graduate high school Mr. Genius. Stop over thinking it." She knelt a bit tapping his forehead.

"Mooom!" Hiro rolled his eyes. "I can't help it… I just wish I was there already…"

"I know baby…" She hugged him quickly. "So let's get your butt on that plane. Okay?"

"Okay!" He jumped up racing out of his room and down the stairs. "Hey mom do you think they got robotic dino's there too?"

"I doubt it!" She called down hurrying after. "Hiro slow down there's ice in the-"

Hiro let out a yelp as his feet slid out from under him as he collided with the ground. "OW!"

She cringed.

"Driveway."

Tomeo shook his head as he closed the trunk. "You okay son?"

"I'LL LIVE!"

Tadashi chuckled helping his little brother up dusting him off. "Easy there. We don't want them to have to clone a Dorkasaurus Rex."

"Says the Nerdasaurus." Hiro smirked back as they got in.

"And to think we'll have a week of quiet." Tomeo winked to Miyuki as he got behind the wheel.

"Oh don't even start." Miyuki rolled her eyes getting in.

OOOOOOO

"Now watch out for each other. Tadashi don't let security take Hiro's epipen, I have a note from his doctor in the medicine bag. Be safe and Hiro respect your brother and listen to my sister and her husband."

"And Max."

"Yes if Max is with you respect him too."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Like we've heard from him super often-OW! Tadashi!"

"I'll keep him in line mom." Tadashi laid a hand on Hiro's shoulder as the younger smiled up at him...Elbowing him in the ribs. "Oof!"

"I'll keep HIM in line too."

"Just remember… If something chases you…" She grinned. "Run."

Her husband groaned as the boys cracked up.

"Like that'll happen."

Tadashi moved to lead Hiro away befor Miyuki pulled them both into a quick embrace.

"Last hug."

They hugged her tightly.

"We love you mom."

"We'll call as soon as we get there."

"Okay… I love you too." She moved over to Tomeo taking his hand tightly.

"Be good boys." Tomeo nodded to them.

They waved before heading off.

"Do you think…?"

"If they can handle dinosaurs and 20,000 people a day what's two more?"

She sighed.

"I just don't want them to have a bad time."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiro and Tadashi were quiet for the most part during their treck from their small home in the states to the island of the promised park.

"Did you know when they started they only had eight different species? And now they have fourteen, FOURTEEN, that's ten herbivores and six carnivores!" Hiro gushed to Tadashi as they leaned over the side of the boat they were on.

Tadashi chuckled ruffling his hair. "Yep and they also have some of the best genetic splicing known to man… Bringing back all sorts of creatures. It's amazing isn't it?"

"Ahuh! What are we gonna see first?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Probably the hotel room if Aunt Cass has her say. We're probably not gonna be hitting the park as SOON as we get there Hiro. 'Sides we gotta make sure to say hi to Uncle Katashi and Max too."

Hiro groaned. "Max is such a nerd. And he probably doesn't even speak English anymore."

"We all speak Japanese fluently too we just don't use it all the time." Tadashi messed up his hair. "Just be patient okay? We have a whole week to explore."

"Okay… I love you Nii-san."

"I love you too Hiro."

Hiro smiled keeping close.

 _This is gonna be a good trip…_

ooooooooooooooo

"I've barely seen you in months. What the heck does my mom have you doing?"

Max had been on a break when he had seen one of his co-workers Abigail coming out of a room and they got to talking. It had been quite awhile for both of them.

"It's a new asset." She sighed. "Real hush hush… Something Dad's been working on for awhile…"

Max frowned noting she had several cuts and bruises on her face. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get those sorted out?"

She smiled a bit. "You're always worrying about everyone on top of your own work. Why do you still train yours when you could easily get into med school?"

"Because my girls need me." Max chuckled a bit as he got a first aid kit getting to work. "Just like the other handlers… Their own girls need them too."

"Yeah… That's just what we do-Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" He smirked a bit.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

Max laughed finishing up. "There… So can I get any hints on this new asset? What're they like? Pack? Solitary?"

"Mean… Well… One's mean the other's docile. Oni is the docile one and...Yokai... " Abigail touched one of the bandages. "She did this."

Max gave her a concerned look. "I know it's a secret but… What are they?"

"I can't tell you Max… Not yet… I'm sorry... " Abigail shook her head. "Forget about the demon sisters, what about your girls? Akuma?"

Max sighed. "Akuma's still the smallest, even if she's able to defend herself now… Sora's full colors developed…Enyo has gone full violet and grey on me… And Kuro… Well her pigment FADED. She's black as night."

"...What kind of raptors do you have!?"

"I really don't know… There's… Something else-"

Abigail's phone went off as she checked it holding up a finger. "...I gotta check on my girls. We'll talk later, thanks for fixing me up Max."

Max frowned. "Welcome… Be safe okay? With names like Oni and Yokai… They don't sound like nice girls."

"I know, I know."

She ran off without another word.

ooooooooooooooooo

Abigail sprinted through the park, dodging patrons and other employee's. The message she had received worried her.

It wasn't until she got to where she needed to be, that she saw her father's worried face.

"What's going on?"

"Abigail…" Callaghan made his way to her but she bolted past him.

"ONI! YOKAI!" She jumped over the barricade that blocked the staircase, making her way up to where she usually fed the two creatures she was in charge of.

And gasped.

The two dinosaurs she was supposed to watch over… Genetic hybrids known simply as The Indominus Rex… Were still there…

But while Yokai, in all of her red and white glory was running around the parameter trying to figure out just what everything was…

Her sister… Oni…

Laid at the bottom of the enclosure. She was still breathing but injured. "What the heck-Where's ACU!? WHY ISN'T YOKAI SEDATED YET SO WE CAN MOVE ONI OUT OF THERE!?" She screamed down at her father. "What happened!?"

"Abigail, it's complicated-"

Abigail stormed down the staircase getting in her father's face. "Not complicated at all. What. Happened. To. Oni?"

Callaghan backed up a bit to get some breathing room. "Yokai attacked her."

Abigail stumbled back a bit shocked. "What…?! But they were so close-They were napping together when I left for my break and THAT was after Yokai almost knocked me into the enclosure after lunch!"

"It was after you left that it happened. ACU is coming to try to get her out but… You need to try to detach yourself emotionally…"

"She tried… To… eat… Her… SISTER." Abigail ran a hand through her hair, feeling tears sting her eyes. She had been with those creatures since they were babies. It was just… Hard to process. Yes they were violent at times, especially towards HER in particular with their adolescence in full swing but this… This was not what she expected. "What…. Kind of dinosaur did you make Daddy…?"

"... I can't tell you…" He tried to lay a hand on her shoulder that she brushed off. "Abigail-"

"No." She shook her head going for the door to the paddock "I need to be with Oni right now… If she dies… I refuse to let her die alone and scared…"

 _Just what made Yokai snap though? To wait until I was gone… What's going on in her head?_

 _What kind of creature… Is she?_


	4. Chapter 2: Cousin Max

Chapter 2:

"HIRO! SLOW DOWN!" Tadashi called as they made it off the boat after what felt like forever to the young man.

Hiro grinned and slowed down just enough for Tadashi to catch sight of him again before bolting off once more.

"Ugh… HIRO!" Tadashi jogged after him trying not to lose sight of him. "YOU SAID YOU'D BE GOOD!"

"I wanna see it already!"

 _Where does he get this energy from?_

Hiro looked back not realizing where he was going until he slammed right into someone. He let out a surprised sound falling backwards when a set of arms caught him.

"Oof! Note to self, call more often and buy you a gummy bear coated ice cream cone."

Hiro looked up to see his cousin looking down at him a small grimace on his face. "Oh gosh Max I'm sorry! I wasn't-"

"Watching where you were going." Both Max and Tadashi deadpanned as Tadashi finally caught up panting hard.

"Oh great it's in stereo." Hiro rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh, as without even looking at one another and keeping total seriousness in their faces Tadashi and Max fist bumped.

"Darn right it is."

"What he said."

"Alright Max, Tadashi you've obviously got nerdy things to catch up on-Where are the meanest ones?" Hiro looked around bouncing in place but some disappointment that it wasn't what he was imagining. That while he knew in reality none of these animals were loose, he couldn't help but wish he could see a Megalodon fin poking ominously out of the sea, or catch a glimpse of a pterosaur flying overhead with majestic wings.

Max laughed a bit. "Hiro they won't be by the marina, that's not good for ANYONE. You do NOT want to hear all the goofy questions I get when I come out here from the boat captains."

"Like what?" Hiro asked curiosity in his eyes as he looked up at Max, Tadashi walking beside them keeping quiet for now just looking around.

"Like: "When are you going to make Nessie?" As in the Loch Ness Monster since old legends suggest it was a Plesiosaur. As if we need another thing to add to our food budget with that specific diet!"

Hiro frowned. "...You don't have one?"

Max ruffled his hair. "Maybe in a few years. We like to introduce our assets slowly so we have time for them to grow nice and strong… If they don't work out… Well they never even are confirmed for existing…"

"What do you mean never confirmed?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Like you euthanize them if they're not pretty enough?"

Max scowled. "Don't even joke about that. We would NEVER. If we've put down an animal it was because it was the only thing that could be done at that point."

"Never had to put one down for aggression?"

"If one was mega aggressive they usually settle themselves out. Our Gallimimus herd was probably the roughest of the bunch since they're pack hunters. Now? I still wouldn't put my hand in one's mouth NOR my head-Hiro don't even THINK about it… But they're not violent towards people. We even offer a jeep tour that goes through their paddock. I went on it ALL the time when I was a little boy." Max explained a smile forming on his face as he thought back to his childhood. It was an odd one growing up around dinosaurs and now training them as his job but it was his life… He loved it that way.

"If you loved it as a kid how do you know it's still cool now?" Hiro quipped with a small smirk.

Max smirked back.

"Because no one said I never go on it anymore. But I get to ride an ATV now because I work here."

Hiro's jaw dropped.

"You have an ATV?"

"And a motorcycle for my personal needs."

Tadashi laughed at the envious look Hiro had cross his features. "Max careful he might try to steal it."

"Oh shut up you two!" Hiro huffed crossing his arms. "So how come you're not doing your job on your fancy ATV?"

"Because I wanted to be with my family for the rest of the day… My charges don't need me right now."

"You never told us just what kind of job you have Max… I mean I know you're into the med stuff like I am so… Do you mean patients?" Tadashi had a hopeful look. "Do they let you work on people this young?!"

"Ah-ah no. I can only do first aid but I can do more than most because of how much I studied - And had to practice on my charges. I'm a handler just like the rest of the H-Division."

"Then what division does Uncle Katashi do?"

"He's Asset Containment Unit or ACU. Basically he's armored up animal control." Max shrugged. "I'd explain more but I really shouldn't when we're walking around in public-Oh!" He went through the shoulder bag he had with him, pulling out two blue wrist bands. "Here, courtesy of Mother. VIP passes for the park."

Tadashi's eyes went wide. "Is… Is this really okay?"

"Please, your family." Max smiled taking Tadashi's wrist and hooking the band around it. "This'll let you do basically everything except get into the paddocks or get drunk on the park's dime. Money for the week is already loaded you just have to tap it against a scanner to pay for it."

"How cool is that?!" Hiro grinned slipping his own on.

"Very-Thanks Max. Seriously." Tadashi bowed his head a bit. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't thank me, thank my mom when you see her." He smiled warmly laying a hand on his shoulder. "Now… One last thing…"

Max fell quiet leaving the brothers confused as he lead them through a gate… A tall gate that read two words that elicited excitement from anyone who saw it.

"Hiro… Tadashi…"

Max turned to them a warm look in his eyes.

"Welcome… To Jurassic World."

ooooooooooooo

Cass sighed heavily as she boarded the elevator trying to memorize the names of the people she was trying to impress.

"Tony, Pepper, Rhodes, Tony, Pepper Rhodes, Tony, Pepper, Rhodes…" She murmured to herself checking her phone and texting her husband.

" **About to present Yokai and Oni. So nervous."**

" **You'll be fine. You managed to raise a loving son AND kept this crazy guy around."**

She smirked.

" **Yeah, who would've thought me and Miyuki would've married brothers with the same last name."**

That was the odd thing about the relationships of Cass and Katashi and Tomeo and Miyuki… They didn't intend to but they wound up falling in love with a set of siblings. It was strange but it was just how life worked for them.

" **You know you love me. See you later, got an asset to deal with."**

Cass frowned wondering which asset it was. She was about to text him back when the elevator stopped short.

She sighed and fixed her hair a bit before stepping off.

That would have to wait.

She had people to impress after all.

ooooooooooooo

He didn't like this.

Oh no. He did not like this.

Katashi sighed as he had to help haul the now unconscious Yokai out of her paddock. It had taken several different kind of anesthetics to knock out the powerful hybrid before they could finally remove the injured Indominus.

Now Yokai was back in her enclosure starting to awaken.

Her eerie looking eyes snapped open as they looked around. She let out a roar before clumsily getting to her feet and storming off into the brush that filled her enclosure.

However… There was the other problem.

Oni.

Katashi looked down seeing Abigail fret over the injuries her charge had. Tears were running down her face. It had taken almost an hour and it showed the effect to get Oni out. There was gouges, blood… So much blood it was coating Abigail's arms and uniform.

 _Our vets won't know one thing about this damned beast….._

 _But… Considering the behaviors…_

 _I think I know someone who will._

He knew his wife would not be happy with him. He knew Max would not be happy about this.

He still pulled out his phone and called.

"Hey Dad, Hiro and Tadashi are here." Max's voice came through on the very second ring. "We're heading to the Ankylosaurus enclosure."

"Max, can you get to the coordinates I'm about to send you?"

"... What's wrong? Is it Akuma?" Max's voice grew worried as he thought of his raptors. Especially the smallest and seemingly frailest of the pack. If it was a fight she got into with her sisters he'd have to patch her up not for the first time either.

"No, no your girls are all fine and accounted for… It's… One of Abigail's charges… Your cousins can't come with you, tell them to go on and have fun that you'll meet them later. I need you here RIGHT now."

"I'm on my way."

ooo

Max hung up and turned to the confused Hiro and Tadashi.

"Is everything alright?" Tadashi asked concern in his eyes. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No…" Max shook his head quickly and handed over the map he was looking at. "Here, my friends all work at the circled out locations. You can find them there and they'll let you do some behind the scenes stuff if you tell them I said so. Emphasize Raptor Boy sent you."

"Raptor boy…?" Hiro tilted his head.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Max ran off trying to focus.

Just what kind of situation was he getting into?


	5. Chapter 3: The Mystery Creature

Chapter 3:

Abigail stood off to the side rinsing herself off as she looked back to the closed off area where Oni was. Max was positioned at her side working furiously trying to stop the bleeding.

"I would love it if I didn't have to work on this thing BY MYSELF!" He shouted over his shoulder. This was not what he expected and the initial shock faded off into anger.

 _What did they do to this thing? She's lost a lot of blood… Her outer color hasn't changed but I can see the damage doing it's job just on the inside…_ He swore a bit as he found another place that was bleeding heavily. He looked over to Abigail and narrowed his eyes.

"YOU! GET OVER HERE!"

Abigail jumped, she had never heard Max shout like this before. But she hurried over anyways stunned when he took her hand and placed it directly over the spot. Her stomach knotted up. "M-Max I'm not qualified for this-"

"You're practically her mother. You ARE obligated to do whatever it takes to take care of her right?"

"R-right…"

"Than woman up and put some pressure on this so I can get back to work."

She did as told falling silent as Max got back to work. She glanced at his hands stunned to see how fast he was working. Even with how big his patient was it didn't seem to matter.

"How old is she?"

"Six months old…"

"What kind of species is she?"

"I-Indominus Rex… A genetic hybrid…"

"With WHAT?"

"I don't know. Daddy won't tell me…"

Max shook his head. "And of course… She's constructed in such a way, it makes it hard to tell… I see her obvious T-Rex traits but… The rest? It's hard…"

He looked at the claws, if there was one thing he was familiar with the most it was identifying the claws.

And he noted the way this particular set of claws were… They way they curved.

They were claws he had to go up against almost daily.

They were claws that when they were tiny he got a lot of teared shirt pockets from.

He glanced to Abigail for a brief moment seeing tears running down her face. She wasn't lying to him, she wouldn't be feeling THIS horrible if she knew everything. She was just distraught.

"Abigail… I promise I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you…"

oooooooooooo

"Whoa! Tadashi look at this! Look!"

Hiro ran ahead of Tadashi but this time the elder wasn't too worried. This particular enclosure was quiet and seemed no one else really visited it except for the handler who was walking beside him.

Hiro had his head craned upwards tilting and spinning in place, trying to get a glimpse of the creatures flying and turning over head.

"I see 'em. Careful your gonna hit a wall!"

The young woman beside him, Akio smiled before whistling holding out an arm.

A small winged dinosaur soon flew down landing on her arm, making a quiet growl that quieted when she rubbed under it's chin earning a sort of squealing noise.

"There we go…"

"Just what is it?" Tadashi asked leaning in a bit closer.

"Dimorphodon. One of our smallest dinosaurs… This one here isn't fully grown yet but due to her feeding habits, she isn't allowed to socialize in the petting zoo with people." She explained wincing a bit as the claws of the creature scratched her a bit.

Tadashi's eyes were wide in wonder slowly reaching out to it. "C-Can I?"

"Just be gentle."

He carefully rubbed it's head as the young winged dinosaur nuzzled him. "Hey… This is really cool Akio."

"Thank you Tadashi. Alright back to your friends." She thrust her arm up dislodging Dimorphodon as it flew off to join the others.

"Do you ever get hurt by them?" Hiro called from where he was staring up at the Pteranodons that were soaring over head. They reminded him a bit of buzzards he had seen on documentaries waiting for a kill.

"Hiro!" Tadashi hissed a bit.

Akio shook her head. "He's fine. Sometimes but we have doctors on call and good medics… And it's usually easily avoided but if I'm not careful or get a little lazy… It gets crazy."

"Understandable…" Tadashi lifted his gaze adjusting his ballcap. "Still… Amazing… To work here…"

The large wingspans of the creatures cast shadows that danced across the walls that seemed to be bigger than the dinosaurs inside the aviary. Hiro made his way back to Tadashi hugging his brother but his gaze never went back to the ground.

Akio smiled warmly.

"It really is one of a kind… I love it here… And they listen too… Something we all kind of had to learn if we wanted to be handlers."

"To more than just whistling?"

"Yep. They have to trust us… And we have to trust them to an extent… If they got out… I don't know how many would be able to be trusted to stick to their training, but I can at least count on that one." She pointed to the largest of the Pteranodons, a large one that had unusual coloring. They landed on a ledge letting out a cry to the others as they flew away from her. "She's the oldest here… And the one I've been working with the longest… She had some trust issues at first though."

"Really?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you imprint on her…?"

Hiro nodded. "I read somewhere that you guys gotta be there when their born."

"Well…. First off her name's Juliet… And she had a handler before me. I had to work really hard to get her to trust me when her handler was fired - He was intoxicated on the job." She frowned. "He never hurt her but he scared her bad enough. Withheld her food so she was hungry and trying to attack her nestmates… I had to work extra hard. If I couldn't get her to trust me, she'd have to be moved off to a paddock where she'd be alone and not a threat to anyone."

"They wouldn't put her down?"

"Never. Euthanasia is only practiced here if one of our animals is terminally ill. That rarely happens." Akio ran a hand through her hair. "She's the biggest at eighteen feet with her wings reaching twenty across… But I love her… She grew to trust me over time." She held out a clicker using it as she dug out a piece of jerky out of her pocket. "That and… It helps I have her favorite treats on me. She started to really like me after this."

"People food eh?"

"Sometimes what works for a dog or cat works on their ancient ancestors too." She smirked as Juliet flew down landing before her.

The boys got a closer look at the dinosaur. She was a bright yellow color with odd pink and purple accents. Her eyes were a deep blue… Almost human looking. Hiro shuddered hugging Tadashi tighter.

"Shh…"

"She's a good girl.." Akio held out a hand as Juliet carefully took the offered treat trying not to touch her hand. "Atta girl…" She turned to the boys. "I'd offer to let you guys pet her but she really hates anyone but me doing that."

The boys shook their heads.

"Your fine." Tadashi replied going quiet watching the interaction. Such careful movements on both parts.

 _She's… Kind of pretty-No Tadashi. NO._

Akio stroked Juliet's crest gently, earning a sound of content from her charge. "That's my good girl…" She kissed her head before backing up a guest of wind hitting them as she took off wings flapping hard.

"That's amazing… She actually lets you do that… All the time?"

"After all the work I put into it… Yep. When she's in the mood… It's a relationship. She's thinking: I gotta fly… I gotta eat… I gotta keep things in order… It's just a matter of what her currency is and how much she's willing to let me do. Really helps when the vets need to do once overs."

"Hmm…" Tadashi hummed in thought. "I'm studying medical technology… Trying to develop a scanner… Wonder if that'd help with these guys. I mean the smaller ones I guess it'd be easier to do exams but the bigger ones?"

"Let me put in perspective… We probably own stock in anesthesia. So anything to keep these guys from having to go under a lot is a good idea in my book."

"I'll propose the idea to my aunt then… She might listen."

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "Where are you guys heading next?"

"It's a tough choice." Tadashi chuckled giving a sheepish look. "We wanna try to do as much as we can. We're only here a week."

"We wanna go to the Mosasaurus feeding show for sure though!" Hiro quipped. "I saw this youtube video someone got of the thing - It ate a whole shark!"

"Oh yeah she eats a lot of 'em. Every two hours. Can I make a recommendation though?"

"Of course!"

She grinned.

"Tyrannosaur Kingdom. It's about fifteen minutes away from here. Our T-Rex, feeds in about twenty you can make it if you run."

Hiro's eyes went wide before he whirled around looking at Tadashi with a puppy eyed look. "Can we?!"

"Of course! Thanks Akio-Oh um… Do you mind if I come by later…?"

"We're open til ten so I'll be here." She smiled giving a wink. "Have fun."

Tadashi grinned heading out with Hiro.

"You dork. We're on vacation not date-cation." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"No one said it was a date. We're just hanging out...Maybe.."

"Ahuh. Suuure."

Tadashi rolled his eyes before grabbing his wrist and breaking into a jog as Hiro quickly caught up running in tandem with him.

"Hey why are we-"

"Fifteen minutes on foot remember?!"

"CRAP!"

The brothers kept going laughing and joking a bit as they made their way to the attraction in question.

Once inside they looked around seeing various photographs and posters of information on the walls.

People were already crowding around as a digital clock counted down the minutes to the Tyrannosaurus Rex' feeding.

"Oh wow…" Tadashi breathed as he looked around again before his eyes landed on Hiro… And smiling softly at the sight.

Hiro's eyes were large in wonder as he quietly made his way around silently reading off the information mouthing to himself the words. It was a rare sight… Hiro just in utter awe of what was around him. That something he once was sure he would never see was right before him.

And Tadashi was going to ensure he would remember this week for years to come. The young man took out his smart phone taking a photograph of the younger before texting it to his mother.

"About to see the T-Rex eat. Hiro's so happy right now." He sent before going over to him. "Hey buddy… You ready?"

Hiro looked up and grinned showing the little gap in his teeth. "Ready Tadashi."

They moved to get in but sighed as they realized it wasn't going to be easy.

Tadashi knelt offering Hiro a ride on his back as the younger happily climbed up before they nudged their way through the crowd.

Hiro rested his chin atop Tadashi's head snaking his arms around his brother's neck loosely.

The crowd grew quiet before a chanting started.

"Ten."

"It's happening." Hiro whispered excitedly.

"9!"

"It is! Keep looking Hiro!" Tadashi got as close as he could so Hiro could see clearly.

"8!"

"Where is it? Where is it?" Hiro looked around trying to spot the most famous dinosaur in the world.

"7!"

A loud thudding was heard.

"I don't know but I can hear it!" Even Tadashi was starting to bounce in place feeling like a kid in a candy store.

"'6!"

They spotted a flash of something. Was that it?

"Tada-nii look!"

"5!"

"Hiro calm down you're gonna fall!"

"I'm not gonna fall!"

"4!"

The brothers fell quiet as a platform opened up revealing a live goat. Tadashi's pupils shrunk in shock as Hiro's grew wide with excitement.

"3!"

A flare was dropped down as a large lizard like creature with a long body, a big head… And stubby little arms lumbered into view.

Hiro caught sight of several pale scars on it. He held onto Tadashi tighter as they leaned in.

Tadashi swallowed hard.

The T-rex let out a roar before it dug into it's meal.

Tadashi swore he was going to be violently ill as he watched. Hiro kept trying to get off his shoulders to see closer.

"Oh man that's so cool!" The younger Hamada cheered.

"Oh man that's disgusting." The elder Hamada whispered clamping a hand over his mouth.

People started to separate as the clock reset itself. Soon it was just them. Tadashi set Hiro down as the teen pressed himself against the glass watching the T-rex tapping on it a bit trying to get it's attention.

"Hiro don't do that."

Tap, tap, tap.

"Hiro do not do that."

Tap.

"HIRO-"

Hiro pointed behind Tadashi where he was standing. He turned around to face the glass and stumbled back with a less than manly shriek when the T-rex was standing right in front of them breathing on the glass.

"WAH!"

THUD!

Hiro started cracking up as Tadashi landed on the ground. "Oh gosh I didn't think you'd jump!"

"That thing still has blood on its lips!" Tadashi hissed.

"That thing is a girl." Hiro looked to it seeing it already starting to make her way off. "Aww going so soon?"

"I… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Tadashi gulped.

Hiro frowned before walking over sitting beside him rubbing his brother's back. Tadashi relaxed sighing a little.

"Sorry Hiro. I didn't think it'd be that… Violent…"

"It's okay bro. A lot of stuff we're seeing for the first time… Who else do we know that's seen real dino's?"

"Outside of the obvious in our family? No one."

"Exactly. So we didn't know." Hiro shrugged hugging Tadashi. "I'm sorry it bugged you."

Tadashi hugged him close. "It's okay… Are you having fun?"

"A lot of fun!"

"Then…" Tadashi took a shaky breath. "Let's get me a Sprite to settle my stomach and let's go to the next attraction."

Hiro grinned before he got up helping Tadashi up the to making their way out.

"Wanna hit the creation lab? It's visible to the public!"

"Nah… How about we just walk for a bit? See what we wanna see at our own pace?"

"Okay!"


	6. Chapter 4: Reflecting

Chapter 4:

Max sighed heavily as he finally was able to get away from Oni. The strange hybrid was resting now in a new paddock. Abigail was over her shock from having to assist and was right back to practically smothering the unconscious beast with love.

He smirked a bit to himself remembering the relieved look before he shook his head looking down at his clothes. His uniform was completely soaked in blood.

 _Shower time for me…. I'll meet with Tadashi and HIro after…._ He made a stop at his apartment on premises getting cleaned off before starting to head out but then halted.

He took out his phone and checked the messages. One from Tadashi. He started heading out as he listened to it.

"Why do you sicko's have to feed the thing a LIVE goat?" Was all it said. Max chuckled.

 _Good thing he hasn't seen my girls yet._

He called them back waiting for a moment.

"Max… How many sicko's are there here who feed stuff that might be alive or not to these suckers?"

Max noted Tadashi didn't sound all that well. "Did you see the Mosasaur show?"

"No. Thank goodness-Hiro don't whine - We're heading to the hotel room right now. I'm done."

He felt a pang of guilt. He spent most of that day working when he was supposed to be spending time with them.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there, an emergency came up and-"

"Don't apologize but at least come eat dinner with us. Okay?"

"You got it…"

ooooooooooo

The next day Max got to the raptor paddock early. He didn't like that his girls had to live in an enclosure now but he knew this signing up. That their little arrangements from before wouldn't be forever.

Max smiled as he went through what he needed to get in order to feed them. It was just routine. He spotted one of his friends and waved him over.

"Fred! Hey!"

Fred grinned making his way over offering Max a fist bump that he gladly gave. "Fwoosh!"

"Ba-la-la-la!"

He chuckled. "Still do that huh?"

Max smiled sheepishly. "Just how I've always done it. Nothing new."

"Yep. How're the girls?"

Max smirked.

"Hungry. You wanna see?"

Fred's eyes lit up. "Heck YES! No one lets me see anymore!"

The two young men bounded up the metal staircase onto the platform overlooking the paddock as they talked.

"Well maybe if you hadn't lost your rights to Rexy you would still get to."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"She LISTENED to me dude!"

"Holding a leg of lamb JUST out of her reach while you manage to tie a T-rex sized caped around her neck isn't just listening, that's just plain-" Max and Fred stumbled a bit as the platform shook. "Weird!"

"SuperRex would've been glorious."

Max was about to respond when someone called out: "INCOMING!"

They looked below seeing a pig running for a door as someone closed it, four large creatures chasing after it and roaring loudly when they missed their chance.

"Hey! HEY!" Max called out using his clicker to get their attention. They looked up at him and hissed. "Eyes on me!"

Fred gripped onto the bars tightly. "Geeze they've gotten big."

"And hungry." He narrowed his eyes as they jumped up trying to get at the platform. "Hey! HEY!"

They all looked at him before roaring in response. Max held the bucket far out of their reach.

"No. DOWN girls." He used his clicker to get their attention. "Steady…"

The four raptors stared at him in silence locking his gaze with theirs. Each one squirming in place as she waited for her meal.

One that was a bit larger than the others with a shimmering set of blue/green markings roared up at him.

"Stand down Sora!"

Another, as black as night stared at him with red eyes snapping her jaws at him.

Max growled clicking again. "Cut that crap out Kuro! Don't give me that!"

Fred leaned back as he watched his friend work with his animals. This was the price to pay sometimes to get them to trust their handlers. With a creature like the raptors… Genetically modified raptors at that who had their coloring messed with and possibly their minds… Max had to be consistent at feeding time.

Extremely. Consistent. At feeding time.

The last two hanging back one colored violet and of course… The red and black marked one who they all knew as Max's pride and joy. They were the quieter ones, snapping at their sisters a bit when they got too close.

"Lock it up Enyo… Aaaand we're moving!"

Max grabbed the feed bucket moving along the platform as the raptors followed, roaring at each other when they got in each other's way.

"Easy… Easy…"

Bucket under one arm, his other held out in a signal Max kept his focus as his animals did as he asked.

Fred was impressed. It had taken a lot of time and effort but it was showing to pay off.

 _He knows them…. He's raised them since they were tiny… He knows every little thing about each one of them._

 _How Kuro is a mischief maker… How Enyo bides her time to hunt… How Sora is the beta and always will be the beta, large and in charge brat she is… And how Akuma is still the gentlest and quietest…_

Max came to a stop.

"Eyes up."

They all lifted their heads.

Max was quiet before he grinned.

"Clever girls."

He tossed each one of them a piece of meat.

"Enyo! Sora! Kuro!"

He then waited until Akuma landed her red eyes on him.

"This one's for you baby girl."

He threw it hard earning a leap from the smallest of the pack as she caught her meal.

The raptors were quiet munching on their meat before looking back up at him expectantly.

"Eyes up again!"

They lifted their head before Max slammed his hand down on the railing.

"GO!"

They let out roars before they bolted out, Sora in the lead as they disappeared again.

Fred clapped as he went up to him a grin on his face.

"Dude… That was inspired. And I thought it was impressive when Gogo fell into the tank and didn't get eaten."

"And I thought it was impressive when you dove right in after her and pulled her out RIGHT before her charge could even think about it." Max smirked seeing the blond's cheeks go red. "That's what I thought."

"S-she's my best friend. Why wouldn't I have jumped in?"

"Because not many people stay loyal when looking into the eyes of a creature they know can eat a great white shark in one bite." Max retorted as they kept walking along seeing the raptors starting to play fight with one another. They leaned against the railing to watch.

Fred frowned remembering back to that time.

It had been a normal day, their friend a young woman by the name of Ethel, Gogo to her friends was working with the park's Mosasaur as usual… When something had went wrong. The platform she stood on during shows was structurally unsound and after the Mosasaur had gotten its fill the vibrations caused it to just… Shatter knocking her right in.

Fred hadn't hesitated to throw himself in after her to try to help her out. They got out just as the creature was getting ready to strike.

He had never been more afraid in his entire life and that was during his first week working at the park.

 _Maybe that's why I wasn't afraid to mess with ol'Rexy. Because I'd seen what worse could do._

 _Handlers look at their charges and they know they can go either way._

 _They can protect them, be their friend…_

 _Or kill them as soon as they turn their back._

 _The bigger they are, the worse it is._

 _The more teeth there are…_

 _The worse it is._

"So… What's my mom got you doing?" Max asked jostling Fred out of his thought train.

"She's pissed as usual about my work station."

Max raised an eyebrow giving him a wry grin before pointing to the emblem on his shirt.

"You know it doesn't help when you show up in stuff from twenty years back."

Fred scoffed. "These things are hard to find in mint condition. That first park man, that was LEGIT."

"And this isn't?"

"... Well I mean, they only had eight species to work with back then. Easier to maintain."

"And Rexy was one of them…" Max nudged him. "You see her lately?"

Fred shrugged.

"Why bother? She wouldn't recognize me. The most human contact she gets are the goat sacrifices they make to her Queenship."

"Ah yes… The Queen of Isla Nublar and her violent tendencies… I heard she once ate a lawyer."

"During the incident? Yeah, and he had it coming!"

"Spoken like a proud dino dad." Max nudged him again. "Try talking to my mom again, I bet she'll reconsider if you prove to her you can do it."

Fred rolled his eyes as they made their way down.

"The day your mom gives me a shot at the handler job again is the day Wasabi doesn't organize EVERYTHING about his animals' days… Those poor things must be so BORED!"

"I dunno they seem pretty happy to me...And his name is Dominic, he only spilled wasabi on his shirt-"

"One time, yadda yadda yadda. One of these days your nickname shall stick."

Max laughed.

'The day I go by Baymax is the day I grow wings."

oooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, Max was walking around with his cousins, glad to have a day off even though in the back of his mind he kept worrying.

Wondering how Abigail and Oni were doing.

Wondering if his raptors were behaving.

And currently… Worrying if Tadashi would be able to stomach what they were about to see.

The boys were walking into the Mosasaur Feeding show arena, getting seats as high up as they could to get a good view… And to avoid getting splashed if they could.

Max just smirked when Tadashi had proposed this seating arrangement. He didn't know how far those waves actually could make it on a good day.

"You sure you're gonna be able to handle this?" Hiro asked after they had to move further down due to someone eating loudly nearby their previous seats.

"I-I can. I'm sure." Tadashi gave a bit of a weak smile but inside he was dreading it. Max laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't feel well, you can leave and we'll wait for you."

"No I'm okay, really." He insisted.

Max gave him a look. "Do you want to know if it's live or dead feed? Would that make it easier?"

"...A bit."

"It's dead. Always dead. As dead as it can get."

"And they don't actually fish sharks for it right…?"

Max gave a gentle look.

"We have our share in the recent surge in Great White and other shark species population. We know how to clone things besides dinosaurs. So anything you see being consumed never saw outside this park in the first place."

Tadashi visibly relaxed.

"Okay… I can handle that. Like a dolphin being fed a mackerel or something."

Hiro hugged his brother huddling close.

"Right…"

Max knowing what was coming took out of his bag a rain poncho slipping it on over his shoulders.

The brothers gave him a confused look.

"What do you need that for?"

"You'll see." Max pulled the translucent hood up offering two to his cousins.

"No thanks."

"We're good."

Max shrugged.

 _Your choice._

Tadashi held Hiro close as the crowd fell silent as a young woman walked out onto the platform.

Max smiled as he recognized his friend.

 _Way to get over the worry Gogo._

She went through her presentation with ease, asking a few kids in the audience questions.

"So what do Mosasaurs eat?"

"Um… Fish?"

"Sharks!"

"EVERYTHING!"

Some people in the crowd chuckled as Gogo made her way back to the platform.

"Well you're all right in a sense. Mosasaur was known for eating fish, sharks and even other Mosasaurs. Fossils have been found with teeth marks on the snouts and heads of others of the same species. Now… Who wants to see Mosasaur eat?"

The crowd cheered as she gave a smirk pushing a button that caused a crane to lift a large great white - Already dead over the tank.

"Now she's a bit shy so give her a hand if she comes up."

Max crossed his arms a smirk on his face. Hiro was leaning in more while Tadashi was leaning back.

"Tadashi give me your phones."

"What?"

"Do it."

Tadashi didn't question him as he did so as Max slipped them under his coat.

Before long he realized why.

Out of the depths lept a large lizard, bigger than anyone could've imagined as it tored the shark off of the crane hook falling back onto the water as large waves rushed out and over the sides… Striking almost everyone in the row where the Hamada's had been sitting.

"ACK!"

"IT'S COLD!"

Max just clapped, snickering. "I told you guys to slicker up. But you didn't wanna listen."

Tadashi reached across to whack his cousin but halted as Gogo pressed another button as the whole tank was elevated so everyone could see the Mosasaur in all of her glory.

Tadashi felt his stomach lurch seeing a cloud of blood where the shark was bitten in half and was currently being devoured. In about five bites it was gone as the animal swam about her enclosure.

"Look at all that blood…" Hiro breathed in amazement.

"Look at all that blood." Tadashi groaned in disgust.

Max offered him a bag that Tadashi pushed away with a sour look.

"I'm fine."

 _Ahuh… Sure…_

Max got up taking off his coat letting out a yelp as a set of cold arms wrapped around him. He looked down at Hiro who was wearing an evil smirk. "Oh how cute."

"Gotcha."

Max chuckled messing up his hair as it stuck out in all directions - Even more so than usual. "So says the kid."

Tadashi shook his head as he got up taking off his over shirt wringing it out. "Gah I'm soaked!"

"C'mon there's a gift shop right over there, people gotta buy new clothes ALL the time after this."

"Joooy."

"Can we see your friend?" Hiro asked tilting his head.

"Once you two are dry. I'm not having you get sick on my watch."

"But-"

"No buts. We'll look at the dinosaur in a bit. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Tadashi gave him a grateful look. "Thank you."

Max smiled.

"Anytime."

ooooooooooooooooo

Cass sighed as she paced in front of the glass windows to the enclosure for Yokai. Oni was still in a temporary area due to her injuries and the fact that until they knew more, it would be best for the two to be separated.

Abigail had her head lowered knowing she had to be here versus with Oni due to the business prospect. "Mrs. Hamada…?"

"It wasn't your fault…" She checked her watch. "Where the hell is Krei?"

"He should be here soon…" Abigail lifted her head looking out seeing the red eyes of the Indominus staring back at her, locking gazes.

She felt a chill go through her.

She had raised this creature since she was a helpless little hatchling..

But what did she really know about her?

And what did Yokai know about them?


	7. Chapter 5: Asset Out

Chapter 5:

Abigail hung back as Cass and her employer, Alistair Krei spoke to one another about Yokai and Oni.

Having to explain what happened.

"And so someone outside of their handler saw this creature and was identified?"

"It was my son sir. He's gifted with medicine involving these animals… Oni would've died if he hadn't worked on her himself. She has a lot of raptor anatomy - Something he knows."

Krei nodded as he looked out the window into the paddock. "And the big one?"

"She's been quiet since transfer… Abigail?"

Abigail stepped forward holding her head high trying to remain calm.

"Yes ma'am. She's been settling in just fine but I don't feel that she's ready to be presented to the public yet. I'd like a chance to work with her more."

Cass nodded while Krei raised an eyebrow.

"Cass… I'm concerned. You said the animals would be ready for viewing but now I come here and find they've been separated… Not just that but that one of them is injured." Krei looked out the window narrowing his eyes. "And I haven't even seen the big one yet."

"She's in there." Abigail went up to the glass quietly tapping it. She knew this animal all too well or at least she liked to think she knew her. She knew what signals she went with… Only the ones she wanted to answer.

They were quiet, waiting… Until movement in the brush could be seen.

A distinct red eye could be seen through a parting in a set of branches. Before more of the animal appeared.

Abigail swallowed hard when Yokai locked eyes with her. As if to say "I know you're in there." and mock her for it. When she looked into those eyes…

She saw a type of intelligence she didn't think most of the animals in the park were capable of. Intelligence she knew Yokai possessed and had proudly flaunted since she was a hatchling.

Krei's eyes grew wide as he took in her appearance. The height, the coloring… The spines… The claws…

"You didn't tell me it was white…"

Cass and Abigail gave him confused looks.

"Something wrong with being white?" Abigail asked.

"Do you think she's too scary for the kids?" Cass asked running a hand through her hair.

Krei looked to them.

"The kids?"

He looked back to the animal.

"This'll give their parents nightmares."

Abigail swallowed hard as she looked back at Yokai.

Something she had learned a long time ago…

When you looked at her… She looked right back at you.

Calculating.

Thinking.

Testing.

 _She's too clever…_ She noted as she came up to the glass just staring at them.

Cass shuddered a bit taking a step back.

"Now… Regarding her permanent housing… And what'll happen to the other one-"

"Oni."

"Hm?"

"Their names are Oni and Yokai. That's Yokai." Abigail tapped the glass. "And Oni is the injured one. Don't call them it or "big one" and "other" one. They have names, they answer to those names."

Krei rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Regarding permanent housing, how far along are we on construction?"

"We might have to make adjustments depending on how well they interact with each other after this…" Cass sighed. "It'd be like throwing in a pack of unrelated raptors in with each other. If you're not careful you could have a blood bath."

"And are we going to have a blood bath Mrs. Hamada?"

She straightened up.

"No…. Not on my watch."

ooooooooooooooooo

It was a few hours later when Cass was able to return to the command center. She overlooked everything from this room, full of high tech computers and people monitoring everything.

She took note of one of her employee's as she narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

The young man in question… Was decked out in a type of monster costume.

"I am a Kaiju. A type of Japanese monster from ancient folklore-"

"I know what a Kaiju is I'm Japanese." She growled a bit. "I'm wondering WHY you're wearing it."

"You strip away my handler rights and make me dino tech support. I should be allowed this if I can keep doing my work." Fred responded not even looking to her. Cas was however… Impressed he was actually typing with the claws on the costume. If not still annoyed.

"You tried to put a cape on the Tyrannosaurus Rex… How did you think I was gonna react?"

"SuperRex would've been glorious and Rexy didn't care. Mind you I was the only one she didn't try to maim. Remember the lawyer?"

She groaned.

"Don't even start. You weren't even there… Anyways, give me the reports."

"Ten kids in the lost and found. Twenty people down due to heat stroke and someone filed a complaint about one of the baby Gallimimus nipping their kid even though the kid provoked it."

"... Show me the video."

Fred pushed a button as a security feed showed one of the handlers showing the small animal to a young boy… That had promptly tried to grab it by it's neck and yelping when the dinosaur defended itself.

"See?"

Cass crossed her arms.

"Toss the claim and ban them from the petting zoo."

"Yes ma'am."

Another employee a young woman looked up from her monitor. "Excuse me Mrs. Hamada? How did it go yesterday?"

Cass sighed, knowing where this was headed. Everyone had been curious and due to the issues that cropped up WHILE she was making the deal she felt like an idiot for sealing it without things going to what she thought was according to plan.

"While we're having… Difficulties with them…" She cleared her throat. "Stark Industries proudly presents The Indominus Rex."

Fred snorted.

"... Do you have a problem?"

"Indominus… Why don't we just let the companies name them now? Marveldon, Tostitosaur…"

"Fred… I'm going to ask you in laymen's terms… Shut up…" She checked her watch. "I need to go see my husband while he's on break… While I'm gone…" She walked by nudging a trashcan into place as a cup fell off of Fred's station and into it. "Clean up here, it's chaotic."

"Chaos Theory."

She rolled her eyes and walked briskly out. She was stiff in posture until she was out of view sighing as she slipped off her jacket.

This job was hard enough. She had been at it for 20 years now, but it was still hard. She was appointed the job she had not long after marrying Katashi and then right after finding out she was pregnant with her son.

That first year was rough between the usual problems pregnancy gave and trying to deal with the public after the "incident" regarding the first park.. She shook those thoughts out of her head.

That was then and under someone else's problem.

This was now… And her problem.

 _I just hope everything'll be okay…_ She checked her phone finding a text from Max smiling softly at her son's face.

If anything could make her the happiest woman on Isla Nublar… She already had it she decided long ago when Max was a baby. A loving husband and a wonderful successful son. What else could she ask for?

 _...Grandkids._

 _I could ask for grandkids._

 _Then again… Last time I hinted at that I got sent a Christmas picture of baby raptors in stockings._

"You look troubled my dear.."

She jumped a gasp escaping her as she met the eyes of…. Katashi. She almost rammed into him when she had been checking her phone. He gave her a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"... Can we… Talk in private?"

Katashi nodded leading her out and to the firing area where the members of ACU practiced their art.

Over the sounds of people training, their conversation would be just another background noise. No one would pay attention.

They sat down on a bench near the back, as Cass huddled close to her husband as he brought his arm around her, keeping her close to him. "Katashi…"

"Come on Kazume… Talk."

She relaxed hearing her real name and nodded before starting to explain all that had been going on. Katashi listened, taking note of how tired she looked. The last few days had been stressful between making finalized arrangements for their nephews, trying to make time for one another AND with her position she was still dealing with people all the time.

He supposed he had it easy. He still had to come into work but rarely did he actually need to go in and start shooting until the day before.

"And… Yeah. That's what's happening… And of course I feel like a horrible aunt because I've been here we've BOTH been here instead of being with the boys and Max is stuck with them-"

"Max doesn't care. He seemed pretty happy to me when I last texted him."

"Either way Katashi!" She pulled back running a hand through her hair. "And then Fred with his kaiju suit-"

"You know you're being a bit hard on him right?"

"T-rex. Cape. HIM."

"Kazume…"

She groaned.

"I know, I know PETTY. I just...GAAAAH! … Where's the vending machine?' She jumped up starting to make her way for the door.

Katashi jumped up grabbing her arm and twirling her around closing the distance between them.

She stiffened a bit in surprise before relaxing, bringing her arms around his neck.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling back. "Thank you." Cass murmured.

Katashi smiled softly. "Anything for my Cass."

She grinned a bit. "You know just how to put up with me."

He touched his forehead to hers as he gazed into her eyes, soft brown eyes meeting her green ones.

"Because we've been through worse together. Never to part?"

"Not even in the heavens."

 _Everything'll be okay… It has to…._

"Now…" Katashi pulled back. "I believe you got some work to do… Word to the wise.. Have someone check over that enclosure to be sure.."

"... Why?"

"You've seen all the scars Callaghan's daughter has. She got those scars from those things… Specifically Yokai… Reason she got her name after all… Oni is the sane one… She went down easier and when she actually woke up she didn't try to attack anyone. Yokai would've killed anything in her path."

"Right…" She swallowed hard. "I'll… I'll do that… Thank you…"

He smiled before nudging her to the door. "Go. Give 'em hell."

"Wait…" She whirled around and hugged him tightly as he returned the gesture.

"Last hug."

oooooooooooooo

"Aww come on!" Hiro groaned when they came upon an attraction only to hear Max's phone go off. "Can't you ignore it?"

"Hiro." Tadashi laid a hand on his shoulder as Max gave an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry." He said before picking up. "Hello?"

"Max?"

His eyes went wide in surprise as he gestured for the brothers to go on ahead while he went to a more private area.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"I need your help… I know I'm asking a lot of you these days with work and with the boys and your girls but-"

"Ah, ah, ah…. None of this blame game mother. I love you."

"I love you too… Just… Gosh I'm stressing out… You know the new asset?"

Max sighed. "Yes. It's sister injured it."

"Well the sister's enclosure is what I need help with… Can you meet with Abigail at the Northern Enclosure? She'll fill you in when you get there."

"Why do I need to help with the enclosure?"

Cass groaned. "Please Max, I'm so stressed out right now I'm going to down a box of donuts in five seconds!"

"Whoa, whoa easy now. Remember what happened last time you did that?"

"I know, I know just… Please…"

Max nodded.

"Of course… And mom?"

"Hm?"

"Please… Take a break if you're able to, today. Did you get any time with Dad?"

"I blame him for this conversation so yes."

He chuckled a bit. "He does it because he loves you… I'll do that right now. I love you."

"Love you too… Bye…"

He hung up and made his way back to the boys, seeing they were talking to a young man with dark skin who was showing them one of the animals.

Hiro was completely entranced with it, as it was a triceratops youngling. Hiro was knelt beside it, petting it while Tadashi and the young man talked.

"Having fun Wasabi?"

They looked over to him.

"Yep, your cousins know their stuff. Especially him." Wasabi nodded to Hiro. "He's gentle right off the bat."

"How many of these guys are under your care?" Tadashi looked around seeing numerous younglings and hatchlings being handled by children and other handlers. "Doesn't it get chaotic?"

"I have a system. There's a place for every young one and every young one in it's place. Same for the adults."

"...You manage them too?"

"Yep."

Max cleared his throat. "Excuse me, hate to interrupt but I need to get back to work something urgent just came up… Can I meet you guys at the visitors center later?"

Tadashi nodded while Hiro just sighed dramatically.

"Of course. Go."

Max gave a grateful look before he ran off.

Tadashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel really bad for him."

"You haven't seen what he gets to deal with yet do you?"

"He said their classified."

Wasabi shook his head. "More like: "Permanent enclosure is nowhere near ready due to other things." I'd say it myself but… Let's just say there's a lot of teeth."

Tadashi nodded.

Hiro looked up keeping quiet.

 _A lot of teeth eh…?_

"Hey Tada-nii…? Can we go to the gyrosphere after this?"

"S-sure… Hey um… Where exactly IS that?"

Wasabi smiled. "You'll know it when ya see it. It's not that far from here."

"Thanks-OOF!"

Tadashi was pulled along as Hiro practically dragged him away. "COME ON LET'S GO!"

"H-Hiro slow down!"

"WE ONLY HAVE FIVE DAYS LEFT!"

 _Where does he get this energy from?_

ooooooooooo

It took longer than Max wanted to get to where he had to go. He had to take his ATV versus walking and that meant a stop at his home first.

He came upon a large enclosure, seeing Abigail waiting for him on the stairs to an observation room. Max frowned seeing how worried she looked.

"You okay?" He asked as he approached her.

"It's been a long few days…" She sighed getting up. "Oni's doing fine by the way… She's actually a lot more docile then she used to…"

"That's great-Wait then this-"

"Is specifically… For Yokai. They wanna make sure this can hold her for awhile."

He nodded as she lead him in.

"Indominus Rex right?"

"Yep… We would've gone with something else but according to your mother…" Abigail stood up straight turning around and giving Cass's signature "I'm not impressed" face. "You should hear a four year old try to say 'Archaeornithomimus'."

Max laughed. "You should hear you try to say it." He smirked as she lead him into the room. Things were quiet, just the two handlers and a guard monitoring things on the far side of the room.

Abigail frowned as she leaned forward looking around. "Odd… She was going nuts a few minutes ago…"

Max glanced around tapping on the window. "She IS in here right…?"

"I know she has to…"

Abigail looked around.

Max walked to the far end of the enclosed area glancing out of the window…. Seeing a crane lifting half of a dead cow over the side. "... You feed her with that? You do that with the one I treated too?"

Abigail was mortified. This was nothing like how she had been raising them. Nothing at all. "No… I.. I focused on human interaction… I hand fed them at every meal possible…" She turned to the one manning the monitors. "Hey! What the heck is with this!?"

"They thought it'd be safer for now to have it this way. She won't be hand fed anymore when she's on display anyways right?"

Abigail groaned running a hand through her ponytail tugging it a little. This was not what she had in mind. Not at all.

"Well this explains it… She's aggressive right?"

"Extremely…"

"And she's never had qualms scarring you up. Neither did Oni right?"

Abigail frowned rubbing her arm where newly healed scars were. It hadn't been easy but she had loved almost every moment. Nips and scratches, bites they all had to deal with them at some point. "Yeah but she was so affectionate as a hatchling…"

"So was Sora. And she almost took my hand off once for feeding Akuma first and she was only three weeks old."

They fell into silence as they waited. Max unimpressed, Abigail growing more nervous by the second.

 _She's smart, she's too smart, she's too smart…_

"There's something… I should mention…"

"What?"

"She um-" Her words fell on silence as they both took note of something… Something incredibly concerning.

Up the enclosure walls were scratch marks. Scratch marks that she knew all too well.

"Were those always there?"

"NO!"

She rushed over to the man at the control panel. "Find her NOW!"

He typed quickly and came up short. "... No thermal imaging detected… She's… She's not in here."

A silence fell over the room before Max brought out his phone calling his mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom… The Indominus is gone… We have an asset out of containment."


	8. Chapter 6: Monsters

Chapter 6:

" _Mom… The Indominus is gone… We have an asset out of containment."_

Those words echoed in her mind as she rushed from her office to the control room. "GET ACU ON THE LINE NOW!"

Her team jumped as they quickly did as told. Katashi's voice came over the line.

"ACU Commander Hamada speaking."

Cass took a shaky breath.

"We have an asset out of containment. This is not a drill… I repeat… This is not a drill. The Indominus is loose."

"... We're on it."

Cass turned to Fred who was to her relief back in his casual clothing a serious look in his eyes. "Fred find it. Now."

He typed quickly pulling up the tracking, confusion coming over their faces.

oooooooooooo

Max and Abigail opened the gate to the enclosure heading inside trying to figure out just how Yokai was capable of climbing.

"I highly doubt she could've climbed it…" Abigail murmured looking around her. It just didn't make sense in her mind.

"I highly doubt you can predict that thing as much as you think you can."

She was about to say something when her phone went off as did Max's. They frowned and checked them.

"COme outside…?" Abigail murmured reading off a text from her father. "That's… Weird."

"Mom?"

Cass sounded on the verge of hysteria.

"I-it, it-"

"Mom calm down. Speak slowly." Max looked around noting there was some movement in the tree's… And the feeling of being watched.

 _We're not alone…_

"IT'S IN THERE!"

Max almost dropped his phone and whirled around feeling the earth starting to shake beneath him. Something was rapidly coming their way.

"...RUN!"

He and Abigail took off for the exit, trying to get it open. However… The thing was locked.

"LET US IN!" She screamed banging on the door. The man who was inside furiously shook his head.

"That traitor…" Max snarled looking behind him. His heart was racing, he knew this was not a chance to be screwing around. He grabbed Abigail by the arm and pulled her towards another area. He remembered when he was looking into the paddock he had seen another set of doors. If they could beat it there…

However his thought process was jumbled when the thing stepped into view.

They stumbled back craning their necks seeing Yokai was looking directly at them.

The handlers didn't hesitate to run as it gave a roar, pursuing after them.

"THE GATE! THE GATE!" Max shoved Abigail hard as she punched in the code for the gate however there was some resistance… Someone from a remote area was trying to close it. To lock them in with it.

It opened just enough for them to squeeze out. They slowed a bit thinking they were in the free. If someone was trying to close it, it couldn't catch up that quickly. Could it?

Abigail noticed a familiar face running towards them as she paled. "Dad this area isn't safe!"

Callaghan didn't pay his daughter any mind.

There was a roar heard as concrete broke the creature trying to get through the gate and quickly figuring it out.

However…. It seemed to Max, Callaghan was moving with purpose… Too much purpose.

He shook his head and moved to go past him crying out when he was struck hard in the head collapsing into the gravel. Abigail screamed.

Max's world was dazed momentarily as he managed to roll himself under a car. He peered out noticing Abigail hadn't abandoned him yet, though her father was trying to convince her otherwise.

"YOU'RE LEAVING HIM TO DIE!?"

"You're more important."

"YOU'RE FREAKING LEAVING HIM TO DIE!? HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Abigail there is no time to argue-"

CRAAAAAAAAAACK!

The handler broke away from the scientist following Max's lead and ducking under the other car.

The Indominus was loose.

Max and Abigail fell silent. One not wanting to watch… One too dazed to move much at the moment.

Callaghan looked around him trying to find a place to duck under. Or next to. He settled for one of the trucks… But Yokai was smarter than that.

Max moved a bit further trying to see better. He could see the scientist crouched next to a white truck. Yokai was moving off to the side.

Callaghan had a smirk on his face. Believing he had outwitted his own creation.

 _I created it… This is nothing…_

 _She'll devour that boy and my daughter and I can make our escape…._

He glanced over locking eyes with Max and gave him a grin.

Max narrowed his eyes.

 _Monster…._

No one moved. Callaghan could see out of the corner of his eye the long tail of the Indominus seeming to move away. He heaved a sigh of relief. She was leaving.

From Max's view...It was a different story.

She was standing there still.

Waiting.

Watching.

Looking to find a mistake.

And Callaghan… WAS that mistake.

Yokai was deathly silent for a second before knocking the truck aside with her head. Callaghan backed up eyes wide.

"No… STAY BACK! I created you! STAY BACK!"

If she had been capable of it… She would have grinned herself.

From Max's view point all he could see was the scientist trying to get away… And then the massive jaws of the Indominus closing around him and lifting him out of view as he screamed….Before it was all quiet.

He rolled onto his back and grabbed the knife from his pocket cutting into the undercarriage of the car. Gasoline and brake fluid gushed out onto him as he quickly rubbed it over his face, arms and chest. He couldn't get his legs from this position but he hoped he wouldn't have to.

He laid still closing his eyes as he heard the 'thud' of the dinosaur's footsteps as she moved to his area. Leaning down and sniffing the car. He felt his stomach lurch smelling the blood still on her mouth.

But she moved away snorting as her tail whacked against the car before she started to walk away.

Her gaze fell on Abigail her handler curling up on herself sobbing quietly in terror and grief at what she had just witnessed.

Abigail let out a loud wail as she approached her but instead of doing what she had done to her father… She just stared at her for a moment before moving away out of view.

When she was gone, Abigail broke down completely. "Dad…. Oh gosh Dad…."

Max shakily made his way to her side, kneeling beside her. "Abigail we gotta move… I hate to do this to you but grieve later. Survive now."

She was quiet nodding as she got to her feet feeling like her knees would give out at any time. She was shaking badly as well.

They managed to make it to the only vehicle untouched - Max's ATV as he sped off with her.

"I can't believe he tried to leave you for dead…" She murmured burying her face in his back.

Max felt anger flare up but he didn't say anything. It wasn't her fault her now deceased parent had decided to do something wrong. He paid the price in the end.

Right now Max had bigger concerns.

The enclosure was four miles from the nearest attraction.

And his cousins were still in the park.

oooooooooooooo

Cass's mind was a storm. Max's phone had fallen out of his hands during the chase but she had heard everything.

Every word.

"Oh gosh… My gosh…" Tears ran down her face in fear and worry. It wasn't just any employee that had been in there. That Yokai had been after.

That was her son. Her only child who she loved more then anything in the world.

"Max…. MAX!"

No one spoke up. Letting her have her moment… Before she relaxed visibly hearing the sound of his ATV. Hearing his voice.

He was okay.

He was alive.

"Thank goodness…"

"He's okay?"

"Got away… How fast is it moving?"

Fred typed in some commands.

"... She's gaining her top speed ma'am…"

Cass groaned putting her face in her hands.

"Has ACU started moving?"

"Their heading out as we speak. Should we evacuate the park?"

"I… I-..." She straightened up moving her hands away. "...No. Not yet. Get the boats on standby but make sure ACU knows this is not to be trifled with… My husband can handle this…"

 _He was on the SWAT team. He can handle this._

 _I have faith in my husband…_

Soon they could tell ACU was on the move. Due to special bands that allowed them to track the animals, but also keep an eye on their own vitals they could see just who was on the current unit… And seeing that true to form… Katashi was leading.

She felt a bit of relief come over her.

Katashi could handle this.

She was sure of it.

… _.Wait a second.._

A thought came to her as fear went through her.

Max and Katashi knew what this was capable of.

Hiro and Tadashi didn't.

ooooooooooo

The boys were blissfully ignorant to the chaos going on miles from where they were. They were on the bullet train going to another area of the park.

Tadashi was reading, while Hiro was slumped against his shoulder. "You okay buddy?"

"I'm tired… My stomach hurts a little…"

Tadashi brought an arm around him, letting Hiro cuddle into his side, the younger boy curling up completely against him. "How bad?"

"Not too bad but after this can we take a break…?"

His gaze softened. "Of course." He kissed his brother's head. "But Hiro… You know what this means right?"

"Hm..?"

"When I say don't eat two large orders of chili fries I expect you to listen."

Hiro groaned shoving him. "Oh shut up…"

Tadashi chuckled as he rubbed Hiro's shoulder, glancing out the window. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw down below. It wasn't easy to make out but he could see what looked like armored cars speeding down the valley road.

… _That's right. Uncle Katashi is ACU commander… Probably nothing…_

He focused back on Hiro hugging him close. "Sorry it's taking us so long… I didn't mean to send us off track…"

They had gotten lost after leaving the petting zoo area, winding up going on different attractions, and stopping for lunch but Hiro was getting tired of walking and he wasn't feeling 100 percent now either.

"It's okay… Not your fault… I should've listened about the fries…" Hiro hid his face a bit. "Can I just doze until we get there…?"

"Of course."

Hiro gladly dozed off in his brother's arms, nuzzling into his chest a bit.

Tadashi smiled holding him close.

"Awww….." A group of girls behind them squealed as the eldest turned red. He smiled sheepishly looking back at them.

"Little brothers."

oooooooo

The forest was quiet… Far too quiet. They had to be careful.

Katashi Hamada looked around signaling for his crew to fall in step as they searched for the dinosaur weapons raised.

They had lethals and non lethals. Because while personally he would prefer to shoot this thing in the heart and bring home the head for his mantel… He knew how much work had gone into it…. And how much money…

And not just that… But he didn't want to traumatize the late Robert Callaghan's daughter even more. Her father was dead… He didn't know how she felt about the animal she had cared for still… But he knew one thing…

She still babied the thing's sister. If there was a chance this thing could be calmed down he'd take it.

But for something so large… He was concerned he didn't hear it moving.

In his experience larger animals were louder because they either were two things:

They were convinced they were still little and couldn't possibly imagine not being able to squeeze into tiny pens or into pockets anymore. That made 20% of the assets he had to tranquilize and drag back to their pens. (He still remembered getting a frantic call from Max with baby raptors screaming in the background because they were now too big to fit comfortably in his pockets anymore and HATED every moment of this realization.)

Or they knew they were large and demanded to be as their human handlers described them: Large and in charge, which pertained to a good amount of assets he's had to tranquilize and drag back to their pens.

Either way he wasn't stupid.

He knew Yokai was dangerous. He had seen the Indominus' handiwork. He had seen the bloodshed, the sobbing from Abigail, Max's careful hands sewing a creature unknown to him up...And he knew one big thing.

She didn't know what a dinosaur was.

She didn't know what she even was.

But she was hungry… And she seemed to like crunchy things.

 _Crunchy, squishy things that talked and screamed._

He looked back to his crew and nodded forward, as they checked their trackers every now and then.

He spotted a gigantic footprint near the river and knelt down feeling it with his gloved hand. It was still warm. She wasn't far.

He moved to the river, deciding trying to hide his scent was better than anything. He had to be careful as it was deep… This part of the park eventually lead into the "Gentle Giants" river that included Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops and a few others that left his mind. A river that due to the "gigantic pups" as he referred to them as they seemed to practically do anything to please their handlers people frequently went through that river.

 _Crunchy squishy people._

 _...Ugh I need to stop thinking like that._

 _I just don't want Tadashi or Hiro ON that river. Please for the love of all that is holy don't be there…_

"Sir? I'm having trouble getting a reading…" One of his men, reported confused.

Katashi rolled his eyes.

"Don't rely on just your damn tech. Look with your freakin' eyes."

Just as he said this they heard it.

A loud beeping that pierced through the silence.

A beeping they heard very rarely…

Once it was inside the animal.

Katashi lowered his gaze as he followed the sound… Stomach lurching in shock at what he discovered.

A large hunk of flesh, with a tracker used in ALL of the park's animals to keep track of them was on the ground.

A large hunk of flesh that was still bleeding and had white scales. He picked it up hiding a grimace at the heat that still came off of it. He brought a wrist to his lips as he spoke. "Blood hasn't clotted yet… It's fresh…"

He looked around before a drop of something thick hit his exposed wrist. He looked seeing crimson.

Another followed.

And another.

Horror filled him as he trained his gaze up getting his weapon following the tree line. All he saw was green.

Until it moved.

And came closer.

And turned white and seemed to sneer at him.

The words left his mouth before he could even process what he was going to say.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!"

Some of his crew took off, the others stayed, firing at the Indominus for all they were worth.

Katashi started to run before crying out as she scooped him up in her sharp claws squeezing him tightly. He struggled kicking at her.

 _NO! NO! NO!_

It couldn't end like this… It couldn't.

The thing kept squeezing until he heard something start to crack as he cried out in agony before he was thrown against a tree. He coughed bringing an arm around his upper body… He swore he felt his ribs shift.

He couldn't move.. He could barely breathe through the pain… Or the grief as carnage befell his eyes.

He saw white lips run red. He heard screams and gunfire silence…

And he saw the river run red with blood.

This was no dinosaur.

This was a monster.


	9. Chapter 7: Gyrosphere panic

Chapter 7:

Max was furious. Whoever had been part of Katashi Hamada's unit would be dead by morning.

He decided he would first drag them by their hair into the raptor paddock then ring the dinner bell. Then he would laugh and post the security footage to Youtube.

When he had a chance to breathe through his violent fantasies he sped out to where his father's bracelet had last let off it's signal.

Cass was with him right now. He had tried to convince her not to come with but she gave him a glare and told him point blank:

"You will be beyond grounded if you deny me this young man."

Even at 19 his mother still put the fear of God himself in him.

Max had figured out long ago when he was a toddler and learning about dinosaur behaviors that his mother was the alpha and his father was the beta.

Being an alpha of his own pack of raptors made him decide this was a wise reasoning from his two year old self way back in the day.

Even so they were quiet scanning the area before they could see someone hunched over a hand on a stun gun.

A stun gun that in Max's opinion would do nothing at all against the creature who had did this.

"Dad!"

"Katashi oh my god!"

Cass was off the ATV in seconds rushing to her husband's side. She nearly slipped in the mud and gore that covered the ground but she didn't care. She knelt down rolling her husband onto his back. "Katashi…? Katashi…?"

"Dad!?" Max joined her side looking him over.

Katashi was quiet before letting out a loud groan.

Cass buried her face in his hair sniffling. "Oh thank goodness you're alive…"

"K-Kazume…?" He looked at his wife before looking to his son. "Max…? Why are you two out here…?"

The beast was still loose. She may have left a trail of blood in her wake but he knew there was more trouble on the way. If she was still around...

"We have to move. RIGHT NOW!" Katashi moved to get up, only to cry out as his injuries were aggravated.

Max narrowed his eyes. "We're getting you to a hospital. That's what we're doing RIGHT NOW."

Katashi gave him a serious look. "Max…"

"Shut up." Cass murmured. "Just let us help you…."

"... Alright but if she comes back-"

Max took his fallen weapon clearing out a jammed bullet. "I'll get it."

Cass gave her husband and her son a look as she helped Katashi onto the back of the ATV carefully. "You both are going to be buried as idiots if that thing eats you. I am so angry right now I swear to gosh-"

"Kazume, please…"

"Shut. Up."

Max looked around narrowing his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Not a hint of movement in the trees. No sign at all that anything had been here…

Except for the remaining carnage. But that would be cleanup's job once this creature was taken care of.

 _I don't like how quiet it is here… If she's not here, she's getting closer to the guests… And if she's getting closer to the guests…_

 _She's getting closer to Hiro and Tadashi…_

"Mom? You know how to work that thing right?"

"Yes-No. I am not leaving you here."

"Can only fit two." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll be fine. I got my radio and my phone. If I have to… I'll just call for help."

Cass looked unsure until Katashi squeezed her arm. She sighed and gave a nod. "Be safe… I mean it Max."

Max turned back to them with a smirk.

"I know."

As soon as they were out of sight, Max narrowed his eyes before breaking into a run.

 _Hard to track animals on an ATV… But on foot…?_

 _This is my playing field._

ooooooooooooooo

"Hiro don't mess with those controls-GAH!"

They had been trying to figure out the Gyrosphere control for five minutes… After spending nearly two hours in line.

 _Bracelets letting us have special privileges my foot._

And now Tadashi was hanging on for dear life while Hiro seemed to think accelerating the glorified hamster ball they were in was a great idea. "HIIIIRRROOOOOOO! SLOW IT DOWN!"

"No way! There's no dinosaurs in this spot! I wanna see 'em!"

 _I thought he said he was feeling sick!_ Tadashi groaned. "Please. I really don't want a repeat of the rest of the trip thus far!"

Hiro rolled his eyes but did as Tadashi asked the gyrosphere slowing as it made it's way through the fields.

They could see them now… Herds of different herbivores making their way around them. Hiro fell silent in awe as he leaned out of his seat trying to spot them all.

"Stegosaurus… Triceratops…"

Tadashi smiled watching his brother glad he was happy. _Alright… Even if he's been a little twerp at times on this trip… That is pretty darn cute._

After awhile, they moved on trying to see what other herds they could spot. Unfortunately… Hiro grew bored quickly as it seemed most of them kept to where the other spheres were. It was just them in the valley currently.

"Hiro…? Maybe we should go back…"

"... But… We just got here… We waited TWO hours!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Hiro you can't always get your way. What would Dad say if he heard THAT?"

"Tadashi…"

"No."

Hiro gave him a look. One Tadashi knew meant pure trouble.

 _Oh please no. Please no. He better not-_

SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Tadashi let out a less than manly scream as he held onto his seat as the sphere shot off.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"YAHOOO!"

Hiro glanced at how pale Tadashi had turned and decided now was probably a good time to cut the antics before he really got in trouble.

Unfortunately… He had no idea where to go.

"Um…" He looked around. This area wasn't one he recognized.

 _Was it even on the map…?_

Tadashi glared at him saying nothing for a few minutes as he slowly tapped his fingers on the cupholder.

Hiro gulped.

"Uh… Tadashi…?"

"Hiro…."

Hiro swallowed hard as he looked around trying to figure out what to do. "Wait… They got a GPS on this thing right?"

Tadashi relaxed a bit nodding as he went to tap the touch screen. Only it was dark and remained that way.

Tap.

Tap.

TAP.

"... Oh you're kidding me. IT'S DEFECTIVE?!"

Hiro put his face in his hands. He knew he was in trouble now. _Oh man I am SO doomed._

"Hiro! I said not to kid around and what'd ya do!? You did it anyway! Just like that time I said NOT to cheat at that stupid robot competition-"

"IT WAS NOT STUPID!" Hiro shot back.

Tadashi glared. "My point is… Look around! We're LOST! With our luck we'll be stuck here til the battery on this sucker runs out!"

"Um… Nii-san…? … Does this thing even have batteries…?"

"... I don't know but I REALLY am not in the mood to care right now…" Tadashi took off his hat running a hand through his hair. It didn't help that it was getting hot inside the sphere.

 _Alright calm down…. Calm Tadashi…._ He closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths to try to relax himself before looking to Hiro seeing there was guilt in his eyes. "Hey… You screwed up but we'll get outta here… Okay?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"I know… C'mon…"

This time Hiro took his hand off the controls as Tadashi took the lead. The eldest glanced around before picking a direction.

They went through a more rugged terrain as Hiro grew more and more nervous.

"Big brother…? I don't think this is the way we want…"

Tadashi didn't answer him too focused on trying to remember an area they might've passed. Everything had rushed right by during their little 'joy ride' that he admittedly hadn't been paying attention.

Something smacked into the side of the orb knocking them off track a bit.

"Oof!"

"Ack!"

The two glanced to where it was as their eyes grew wide. There was a large dinosaur grazing nearby. It looked as if it had a coat of armor on it with a tail that formed a large orb at the end.

"Hiro…? What is that…?"

"Ankylosaurus…" Hiro noted where it was going following it with his eyes seeing three others… And something else that he didn't recognize.

"Well… At least there's that… Four up close and personal." Tadashi smiled a bit looking to him. "Right Hiro?"

"Five."

"... What? No, there's not five…" Tadashi pointed to them… He didn't see it just yet. "See? Four?"

Hiro pointed straight ahead.

Tadashi followed his gaze and swallowed hard.

"Five."

It was watching them. A large white dinosaur with red eyes and spines covering part of its body.

Tadashi didn't recognize that one… Nor did Hiro.

"What is that…?"

"I don't know…"

They tried to back the sphere up only for it to get lodged between a set of rocks. Tadashi swore under his breath trying to get it loose. It was coming closer… Breaking into a run at them.

"HURRY!"

It let out a roar lunging for them before…

THWACK!

One of the Ankylosaurus had smacked it with its tail deflecting it away from the boys. It snorted digging its foot into the ground challenging the creature to a fight.

Tadashi was able to get the sphere loose as it sped by. They didn't look back but they heard the noise.

Hiro closed his eyes covering his ears.

 _It lost._

They heard another roar as the creature began to catch up. No matter how well the sphere could keep up with the peaceful herbivores in the valley… This creature was faster.

"Hurry it up! Tadashi!" Hiro looked behind them feeling a chill go down his spine. It was right behind them now. If they couldn't outrun it… He didn't want to think about what could happen.

Tadashi gave a frustrated yell as he tried to get it to turn only for the control to become jammed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He screamed as it screeched to a halt.

The creature was circling around them as soon as it stopped moving. It seemed to be confused momentarily about the gyrosphere. It nudged it with it's massive head rolling it as the boys screamed.

"It can't get in can it…!?"

"I-I don't think so…"

Hiro whimpered grabbing Tadashi's hand.

Tadashi didn't break away from watching the dinosaur. If it was going to take one of them out… He'd rather it be him.

 _I don't want my little brother to die like this…_

Unfortunately they were about to get their answer. The dinosaur tilted the orb back and forth before cracking through the glass with one of it's claws. The boys cried out as it kept trying to crack it open lifting it up and slamming it back down as the boy's faced upwards their back's to the floor.

After a few minutes of this, it seemed to try to curl around it biting down on it. More of the glass cracked as it became lodged in the creature's teeth. It lifted them up slamming the orb down as the boys screamed over and over each time as it kept trying.

The back of the gyrosphere cracked away.

Tadashi in a split second unbuckled them both. Hiro grabbed onto his arm.

The creature slammed it down again. The boys fell through starting to get up. It slammed it down again as Tadashi covered Hiro.

As soon as the creature lifted it up again they bolted for it.

Tadashi held a death grip on Hiro's arm as they ran.

"Don't look back! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"Right!"

Hiro did his best to keep up the pace. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was terrified… He couldn't imagine what kind of dinosaur that thing actually was.

He knew one thing's for sure…

It was most definitely not an herbivore.

They heard a snarl behind them. Tadashi took a chance to look back seeing it was making a run at them again.

Tadashi didn't hesitate this time and lifted Hiro up into his arms, breaking into a sprint.

 _Forget just running… But I am NOT letting this happen to him…_

Hiro looked ahead of them.

"Tadashi…!"

"Shh!"

Hiro tugged harder on his shirt eyes going wide. "TADASHI!"

Tadashi tore his eyes away from their pursuer and had to skid to a halt himself. They were at the edge to a waterfall.

The only way out of this was one way..

Tadashi turned around seeing it was only a few paces away.

He swallowed hard.

"Oh this is gonna suck…"

Hiro gave him a desperate look. "You don't mean…?"

Tadashi nodded before he ran for the edge, as they braced themselves.

The creature lunged forward jaws snapping at them… Missing by only inches instead getting a bite of Tadashi's San Francisco Ninjas hat.

Tadashi lost his grip on Hiro as they hit the water, being jetted downstream by the current… Eventually being able to get their heads out of the water.

"Gack!"

"Hiro…!?"

Hiro waved to his brother as Tadashi swam to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Good…"

They made their way to the riverbank pulling themselves out, trying to catch their breath.

 _Just what the heck is going on here…? What was that thing…?_

Tadashi looked back up at the cliffside. The dinosaur was still watching them. It seemed to catch Tadashi's eye before making its way off losing interest in its prey.

"Tadashi…. That's not a dinosaur…"

"What…?" Tadashi gave Hiro a confused look. "Did you see that thing…? Of course it was…"

Hiro shook his head giving Tadashi an annoyed look.

"That thing is on no fossil record **I** ever read. That thing shouldn't exist… It's not a dinosaur… It's too smart…"

The elder of the two rubbed his head as he sighed. "Then we have another problem… Did it really lose interest in us? Or is it finding a way down stream itself?"

"... Do we really wanna stick around and find out?"

Tadashi pushed himself to his feet.

"No. Let's see if we can find a phone or something…" He dug through his pocket finding his phone and checking it.

It refused to turn on.

"Because I don't think that thing cares if our phones just got waterlogged."

 _More like… How far did we go before it can catch us…?_


	10. Chapter 8: Journey to the past

Chapter 8:

It was hot. He was tired… And he was worried.

Tadashi and Hiro had kept walking not caring at this point where it took them. As long as it didn't lead back to the valley.

Hiro looked around as they walked trying to keep close to his brother. He didn't complain even though inside he really wanted to.

He knew he had gotten them into this mess…. And the guilt wouldn't quit twisting inside of him.

"I am so sorry…"

Tadashi brought an arm around him bringing the boy closer. "Not your fault. We didn't know that thing was out there… It was pretty fun going fast…"

Hiro frowned laying his head against Tadashi's side.

"Still my fault… If we hadn't been going fast…"

"That thing was defective. The only fault going on here is the idiots who let THAT thing be operational."

"The not-a-dinosaur or the gyrosphere?"

"Both."

Hiro looked up feeling another pang of guilt noticing something was missing. "But your hat…"

Tadashi ran his free hand through his hair. "I'd rather lose a hat than my head… And I'd rather lose both then lose you."

The teenager looked down… Sniffling a bit. "Tadashi.."

"Don't apologize anymore okay?" Tadashi ruffled his hair a bit.

"But-"

"Promise me."

Hiro took a shaky breath.

"I promise."

"Atta boy…"

Tadashi smiled before he looked ahead. "Now… Tell me… You memorized the entire map of the Island AND the park right?"

"Twice!"

"Then oh master of Jurassic World… Where are we?"

Hiro stopped as he went through the locations in his mind before it clicked.

"This is restricted area… This is where the old park was supposed to be built twenty years ago." The boy turned in a circle recalling seeing an old news article when he was looking for pictures of the island.

 _I know this spot…._

"... Come on!" Hiro broke into a jog ahead of his brother.

"H-Hey! Hiro!" Tadashi hurried after him. "Where are you going!?"

"I know where we are!"

Tadashi couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. This was his little brother who knew how to find new ways around things.

 _Alright now we're cooking with oil._

The boys came upon an old building constructed out of stone. Part of the doors were caved in from years of disuse and animals had definitely been through there.

"Well..?" Hiro stopped as he started to walk up the steps offering Tadashi a smirk. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing." Tadashi glanced behind them not finding any traces of the creature before jogging in after Hiro.

The inside didn't look much better. Leaves and dirt had blown in from outside… The area looked like it had still been going under construction when whatever caused it to be abandoned happened.

They found traces of an old exhibit. Hiro knelt down looking over the scattered bones that seemed to go everywhere.

Tadashi cringed, he really didn't want his brother handling something like that. But as long as he didn't find any human remains he could hold his complaints.

"... These are mixed. See these bigger ones?"

"Yeah…"

"These are fake. Which means…" Hiro picked up a femur offering it to Tadashi. "You can burn them. Give us some light."

Tadashi was momentarily confused before he remembered what Hiro was hinting at. He went through his pockets finding a lighter.

"Good thing I never leave home without Sasha."

Hiro rolled his eyes handing the bone over. "I can't believe you named it...Or that you got it through airport security."

"I'm a man of many wonders." Tadashi grinned before flicking it as the lighter set it a lit. The area becoming bathed in a gentle glow.

Hiro moved away as he could see better. His curiousity growing as he noted more details. He could see a banner buried in the dirt. He dusted it off to read what it said.

"65 million years ago… When dinosaurs ruled the Earth…" He read aloud before he found a skull bone nearby it.

This one was real. He frowned as he cradled it a bit. "Oh you poor thing…"

"Hiro…? What do you got there?"

"Something died in here bro…" Hiro stood up showing it to his brother. "It's real."

Tadashi cringed, thankful it wasn't human. It looked like some kind of dinosaur. Part of him now wished he knew as much as Hiro did. "What kind?"

"Velociraptor. But they don't have raptors in this park… Not yet at least… But…" Hiro looked at it before gently setting it down. "It was still here... It's pretty old too."

 _Oh please don't let raptor ghosts chase after us for disturbing their resting place._

Tadashi turned around using their makeshift torch to light the way. "C'mon…" He pushed a door open stepping through.

Hiro dusted off his hands following him glancing back.

He still felt bad even if that animal had been dead for a long time now.

It just didn't seem fair.

Tadashi lead the way as paintings on the wall seemed to greet them as the light hit them. Of different dinosaurs.. The long necked Apatosaurus, the three horned Triceratops… A full pack of raptors.

Hiro ran his hand along the wall wondering just why this place was abandoned. He knew there was some kind of incident but he admittedly had only skimmed the article before moving on. He hadn't taken the time to care.

Now he really wished he had.

"Hiro…? You said you know where we are…? What's this building?"

"I think this is the old visitors center…"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow as he took it all in. "Why not tear it down and build the current one here then?"

"It's a tomb. There's dead raptors in here… What if other things died too? You know our beliefs…"

"Yep… Don't mess with things you don't understand. At least I wasn't the one who touched the skull."

"I had respect!" Hiro huffed crossing his arms before his gaze wandered.

Tadashi tried a few of the doors finding they were hard to open before one slid open with ease… Far too much ease.

The room had a low glow coming down from a few stray lamps. Hiro and Tadashi exchanged a look.

Did they really want to try this room?

"... Wait? What are we afraid of? Dinosaurs can't open doors." Tadashi headed down the staircase that the door lead to. "C'mon Otouto!"

Hiro cringed. Tadashi could be too willing to risk his own skin somedays. But he still hurried after him falling into step behind him.

"Look at this room… Hold this." Tadashi handed Hiro the torch as he wandered further in.

There was a lot of lab equipment in this room. Some of it he recognized from when they had walked through the visitor's center, and seeing the creation lab… But it seemed too old fashioned for even that.

"Tada-nii…? I don't like this…" Hiro whined a bit as he looked around them. This wasn't someplace he wanted to be in. He had a really bad feeling about it.

"It's not like a velociraptor is gonna jump out of the ceiling screeching in our faces."

"But that white thing could. It could break through this room I bet."

Tadashi turned around seeing Hiro was starting to shake. The kid had been curious at first but now it was becoming evident the shock was setting in. Tadashi frowned making his way over and setting the torch in the grip of an old machine before hugging his brother close.

"Hey, hey, hey…. I got you…"

Hiro sniffled hugging him tightly. "I'm scared…"

"It's okay… It'll be okay…We'll get out here, we'll let them know something weird's running around. Uncle Katashi and his men will take it down and we'll have five more days left of fun… Okay?"

"I wanna go home…"

Tadashi's gaze softened as he held Hiro tighter.

"... I know baby bro… I wanna go home too… But that's why we'll get out of here… So we can go home. Right?'

Hiro wiped at his eyes trying to keep Tadashi from seeing they had started to fall. "Right. Back to Mom and Dad…"

Tadashi smiled a bit giving a nod. "That's right." He stroked his hair. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They found their way to the other side of the old lab pushing open a set of emergency doors. They cringed a bit as the sunlight hit them but it was a relief.

Tadashi looked around before he spotted another area as he lead the way down.

And smirked at what he found.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Dad taught us how to hotwire cars?"

Hiro looked at what Tadashi was looking at and grinned.

"Yes."

Tadashi rolled up his sleeves popping the hood. They narrowed their eyes seeing the engine covered in leaves. "Batteries corroded too."

"We can handle it."

They got to work, Tadashi doing most of the work with Hiro helping. Tadashi tossed him the keys after about twenty minutes.

"Fire it up!"

Hiro gave a silent prayer before turning the key in the ignition as it roared to life.

Tadashi smirked. "Good… Like a kitten."

Their relief was short lived however.

They heard a rumbling coming towards them.

Tadashi's eyes grew wide as he pulled Hiro out of the driver's seat and ducked behind the car.

It was coming closer... They could hear a growl as the creature from before approached their hiding place.

Hiro glanced behind the front of the car gasping as he saw the massive snout of the creature. It froze and knocked itself against the car as it knocked into Hiro and Tadashi.

Tadashi bit his lip to keep from crying out as he covered Hiro's mouth shaking his head. He could feel how bad Hiro was shaking.

 _Please, just leave, just leave, just leave..._

They kept quiet hearing it's thundering steps fading away.

Hiro heaved a sigh of relief.

"C'mon…" Tadashi got into the driver's seat, Hiro nestling into the front. Tadashi looked to him and shoved him onto the floor of the jeep. "No, keep your head down."

"But-"

"Down."

Hiro rolled his eyes but did as he was told, covering his head a bit.

Tadashi pulled out carefully glancing behind him briefly… Feeling his blood run cold.

There it was. Standing there, staring them down it's white scales glistening in the sunlight a bit.

If the creature's mouth wasn't open in an almost sneer… Tadashi would've been impressed… Maybe even called it beautiful.

But after seeing and hearing what it was capable, Tadashi Hamada just wanted one thing.

OUT.

He turned back and floored it on the jeep as he sped off looking for a way out.

Hiro took a glance up and swallowed hard.

"Craaaap and a half… TADASHI!"

Tadashi stole a glance back and swore under his breath. It was starting to chase after them again. The Earth shaking under her powerful steps.

The creature roared as they cringed.

"Turn that way!" Hiro yelled sitting up only to yelp as Tadashi pushed his head down.

"DOWN."

The creature stopped short as Hiro stole a glance back against Tadashi's will and felt chills go down his spine.

It was disappearing from view. The last thing he saw were those blood red eyes.

oooooooooo

Max crouched low as he made his way across the valley. It was hot, he was getting tired but he was determined.

Because he knew everything he ever knew and loved was here. And he would be damned if he just let Yokai decide the fate of the hundreds of park goers or his friends.

Or his family.

He paused at a river, kneeling down cupping it in his hands as he took a long sip.

 _If I'm not careful… This area of the park is restricted… I can't let myself get caught…_

 _We were pretty sure we rounded up all of the originals years ago. Rexy was a good example of that… But I really don't wanna find out if THOSE raptors my girls DNA came from had descendants before them…_

 _Everyone knows the story…._

Max passed the old visitors center. He knew he had never seen it in it's prime but he swore if he listened hard he would've heard the infamous shriek of The Big One. Or see the very incident that caused Rexy's infamous scars.

Her info posters in the viewing log never stated just how she got those scars. They just said she might've been in a few fights during her time roaming free before the new park was built.

But Max knew better. He had tiny mimics of those scars from making the mistake of sleeping shirtless with baby raptors still sharing his bed on his back. Those were from raptors.

And right now he really didn't want to run into a possibility. He just wanted to get the heck out, track down Yokai and tranq her before she hurt anything or anyone else.

 _Ugh… If she wasn't capable of sinking a boat I'd suggest we dump her on Sorna. Same place all the males went…. And some of those crazy females..._

He heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around and swallowed hard.

There was a lizard like dinosaur standing in front of him. It came up to his chest in height, chirping a bit as it tilted its head. It had some sort of horn on the top of it's head as it looked at him.

Max dared a glance and sighed inwardly in relief it was female. But he didn't recognize this species in particular.

"Hey there pretty girl…" He held out a hand for her to sniff keeping still.

She sniffed his hand before bumping her head against it.

"Good girl…"

He heard another chirp on the rock behind him stealing a glance and gulping. Another.

Where did they come from? Whose girls were they?

… Did they even have handlers?

… _Why didn't my mom just torch the place and start over back in the 90's? WHY!?_

"Easy now…" He dug into his back pocket pulling out a protein bar breaking it in half. "See?"

They sniffed it moving to bite his hand to get at it. Instead he threw it before taking off sprinting.

Because now he recognized them.

Dilophosaurus. Known for their frills, their vibrant colors but also their deadly venom that could blind and paralyze someone.

And Max knew for a fact back in the day they had been part of the original Isla Nublar incident. And he did not want to be part of a new one. Not anymore so then he already was.

 _Come on… Come on…._

He stumbled through hearing chirping coming from seemingly all directions.

Now he knew why this area was restricted.

Because while the park hadn't used the shock wires since the original incident… It was very clear this was territory not meant to be traveled.

But he decided once he got back and this was all over of either making those things an actual enclosure, or sending out ACU to get them and dump them on Sorna.

If Sorna was even still standing… Or if Isla Nublar itself was still standing by the end.

 _Move, move._

He broke out into a clearing the rapid chirping fading off.

 _Those had to have been someone's girls._

 _They didn't attack me. They're leaving me be… Well…_

He cocked his gun.

 _I'll return the favor._


	11. Chapter 9: Birds

Chapter 9:

"If that gate doesn't open I swear to gosh…" Tadashi growled as he saw it coming into view.

"T-Tadashi…" Hiro huddled closer to his brother, fear in his eyes.

Tadashi's gaze softened as he glanced down at Hiro ruffling his hair. "We'll be okay…" He slowed the car down waving up to the two guards. "HEY! YOU! LET US IN!"

"... Is that one of the old jeeps?" One of them asked to the other.

"... Bigger question. Isn't that the boss's nephews?"

"...OPEN IT!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes waiting as it swung open before he sped the car in not relaxing until the door was closed behind them. "We… We made it Otouto…"

Hiro sighed in relief, but still had a tight grip on his brother.

"We're safe?"

"We're safe. We just gotta find Aunt Cass and Max and then we'll be in the clear. No more insanity and we'll be on the next plane out.. Promise." Tadashi brought him into his arms kissing his head. "You were so brave…"

"Tada-nii…" Hiro huddled close. "Thanks… That means a lot… Not so bad for a dino nerd huh?"

"Not bad at all." Tadashi smiled.

Hiro smiled. "Thanks big bro… Well… Shall we?"

"We shall."

Hiro nodded as he and his brother set out to find their way back, keeping close to one another.

Tadashi picked up the pace keeping a tight grip on Hiro's arm when he noted several dozen staff members hurrying off in one direction barking orders to one another.

"The valley, how'd she get in the valley…!?"

"She's hunting for sport. What the heck is it!?"

"... Hiro…I think our friend is figuring out where she fits in…"

Hiro gulped.

"Then let's hurry before she decides we taste good!"

oooooo

"Oh my gosh you poor things…" Abigail was trying to apply first aid to the Apatosaurus in front of her, blood staining her hands.

 _Yokai… Why are you doing this?_

The long necked dinosaur crooned quietly trying to lift their head back up pain in their eyes. She felt her heart shatter.

"We got lucky, she only grazed them but goodness…" Max shook his head as he worked looking up seeing the other vets and even a few other handlers trying their hardest. This was not what they signed up for and they all knew it.

 _Next chance I get, that thing is getting shipped off to the next Island over…_

"I thought that time Akuma found her way into Rexy's pen was bad…"

"Yeah…" Abigail got a guilty look in her eyes. "I should've trained her better… Yokai was my girl… I screwed up…"

"You did your best. You didn't know what she was really like." Max's gaze softened. "She and Oni are totally new to the records… They don't know what makes them, them. Rexy, she knows she has to run, she has to eat and she has to defend herself if she has to. The raptors know pack hunting logistics… Those two… They don't know what signals are right I bet…"

"Yeah…" Abigail looked to him. "I'm just glad you're okay… I know you were out hunting by foot."

He smirked a bit. "Nothing I couldn't handle… Though remind me to hit Steve and Bucky after this, their Dilo's made it all the way out to the old park."

"I think everyone wants that!" Gogo yelled from where she was as she got up. "Alright this one's done. Who else is almost there?"

"Mr. Hamada!"

Another trainer came running up.

"Yes?" He got up. "What is it?"

"I was sent here to tell you they found your cousins!"

Max sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. Where are they?"

"Last I heard they were still by the gate."

"Phew... Alright I'll head out there soon, I'm done here…" He gave an: "I'm watching you" look to the others. "Keep your eyes peeled and if she shows up tranq. Let's not make one of our own watch a slaughter alright?"

"Sir yes sir!"

 _...That will never get old._

oooooooooooo

However Yokai wasn't anywhere near the valley anymore. She found what looked to be a large shiny ball like the ones the screaming things were inside of before.

She growled a bit before charging head first at the walls bashing through after a few tries.

The animals inside flew around her, screeching and pecking at her before she roared at them startling them back.

"Oh no…"

The Indominus turned to see Akio backing up one of the smaller pterosaurs in her arms. The young woman's eyes were wide.

If she could have, she would have smirked.

This would be fun.

Yokai's coloring shifted until she blended in with her surroundings, as Akio looked around trying to figure out an exit.

She already had plenty of warnings coming in through her radio. She had been hoping the creature would leave her charges alone.

 _Shock prod, back wall… She crashed through the darn back wall!_

She looked up before seeing a glisten of white scales before Akio let out a sharp whistle as several dozen pterosaurs launched themselves at Yokai giving her a chance to make her escape.

"JULIET!" She called as her main companion flew to her side. "Get out of here, NOW!"

The Indominus roared as she gave chase breaking away from her attackers… As it seemed the lid finally came off.

They realized they weren't trapped inside anymore… They could see one of their own making her escape.

It was a swarm.

Akio ducked down avoiding sharp talons or beaks designed to pierce through anything. She grabbed her radio.

"This is Akio Miyazaki, the cage is open, the Indominus has been here… And she's let everyone out. This is not a drill… I need ACU on standby please they're heading for the main area!"

"We read you Miyazaki we're heading there now!"

oooooooooo

Hiro stumbled a bit as he tried to keep up with Tadashi. The people around them were running from something. He heard a screech as he looked back.

"Hey Tadashi I think your girlfriend sucks at coming up with ways to kill that thing! LOOK!"

Tadashi looked up, eyes widening at what he saw.

It was a whole swarm of pterosaurs… and they were swooping down… looking at the people before them.

"GET DOWN!"

Tadashi grabbed Hiro, ducking under the closest thing he could find.

Hiro yelped as one flew right by them, he recognized its face. "Dimorphodon… Tadashi that thing is a tiny T-rex with wings!"

And it was trying to get at them still… Until…

"OH NO YA DON'T!"

Something swung into it knocking the creature away. Max narrowed his eyes aiming his rifle firing a few tranqs as some went down.

"You guys picked a really bad time to go on a walk about ya know!?"

Tadashi just stared at Max quietly, keeping Hiro close to him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything… he wouldn't deny it that right at this very moment, he was terrified. He just wanted to go home now. Get far, far, far, FAR, away from this place.

Hiro whimpered huddling closer to this brother. Information flew through his mind as he mentally named off every single creature that was flying over head… And it scared him even more when he realized they were all predators.

Max looked to his cousins and gave them his best reassuring look before resuming his shooting. "I promise… NOTHING IS GOING TO HURT YOU AGAIN!"

BANG!

Two more went down.

Hiro's eyes widened. "MAX DUCK!"

He spun around using the end of his rifle to hit away another Dimorphodon that tried to go at his back.

It was utter chaos all around them. This was the worst case scenario. The best case was long gone, where nothing would have happened, no one would have died. But they all knew those days were over.

 _If we bounce back from this I'll be shocked._

More shots were fired off as several members of ACU joined in the fray.

"FOR COMMANDER HAMADA!"

Hiro huddled closer to Tadashi closing his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. The screaming, of both human and dinosaur, the gunshots… He just wanted to go home. _Why us…? Why'd this have to happen…?_

Tadashi stroked his brother's hair, trying to ignore what was happening around him. He didn't want to believe it… but he knew it was true… But he had to brave… for Hiro's sake.

"I got you…"

Hiro was shaking as he tried to keep calm. Both boys jumped hearing a loud crash from outside their hiding spot. "I wanna go home…!"

"I know Hiro… I know…" Tadashi had a tear slip out. "I wanna go home too."

Hiro sniffled burying his face into Tadashi's side. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…" Tadashi tightened his grip. "Not your fault… it's not your fault."

Hiro calmed down a bit. He looked around noting the amount of shots fired were lessening. "I think it's almost over…"

They started to relax even allowing themselves a small grin. It had to be over. It just had to.

However… It seemed that wasn't the end.

"AUGH!"

"HEY!"

Some of the remaining animals were fighting back. ACU members knocked over, fighting them off their weapons falling to the side. Even Max was finding it harder to fight back now.

"GET BACK! JUST… GET-AUGH!" He rolled trying to cover his head as several pecked at him.

Tadashi pulled Hiro close backing up against a wall… Until a different sound was heard. One he knew.. Because he had seen the creatures in action himself.

The Pteranodon… With it's 18 feet wingspan was flying low knocking over everything in her path, including the boys hiding spot.

Tadashi yanked Hiro to his feet as they started running for it.

The Pteranodon let out a screech as she dove for them. Tadashi tackled Hiro down as the dinosaur landed harshly sliding, the long beak still snapping right at them.

Tadashi backed up against a stand holding Hiro close as they braced themselves for it….

But it never came.

Tadashi couldn't force himself to look but when he did, he felt his heart jump in his throat.

It was only inches away.

 _Any closer… A-And… Oh gosh… Hiro…_ More tears slipped out as he ducked down covering Hiro with his own body. He hated every moment of this. Part of him felt like he was failing to protect his little brother because he didn't know how to fight these things.

"...Dashi… Tadashi c'mon…"

Tadashi looked down at Hiro. The boy had fear in his own eyes but he was trying to keep calm. "H-Hiro…"

"We have to keep moving… Max needs our help-"

"Like heck he does. Keeping moving I'm willing. Fighting them, no!"

"SOMEONE HAS TO HELP!"

Tadashi froze. How many times had he uttered those words himself? Be it at the risk of his own safety for the sake of the ones he cared about, or for just trying to do a good deed?

… _. I hate it when he's right._

"C'mon… This'll be just like paintball with the Coleman's…"

"Except Charlie doesn't want to eat you when you hit him."

"Tadashi!"

"Alright!"

Tadashi sighed shakily as he got to his feet helping Hiro up surveying what their best plan might be.

"... I have a horrible but awesome idea… Hiro… How much do you know about attracting the Mosasaur?"

Hiro smirked.

"Tons."

Tadashi guarded his brother grabbing one of the fallen weapons a shock prod that flickered to life with an electric hum. Any stragglers that tried to go for Hiro received a shock that knocked them back.

"YA!"

Hiro looked around going through the contents of a fallen food cart. "Yes… Thank you crappy amusement park sushi…" He murmured holding the fish out over the water, he could see movement under the surface.

Now it was a matter of would he time it right?

Tadashi kept trying to deflect the creatures. "Hiro!"

"HOLD ON!"

 _Five…._

He could see something large making it's way for the surface.

 _FOUR!_

It breached the water as Hiro shoved Tadashi out of the way managing to avoid the large lizard's snapping jaws.

"Three, two ONE!"

They watched as a larger pterosaur tried to fly at them only to be snapped up in the jaws of the Mosasaur before the creature slid back into her lagoon leaving a huge wave in her wake that startled the ones attacking ACU and Max.

Max jumped up stunned as he saw this.

"My… Word…"

"Those are your cousins…?"

He nodded as he headed to them kneeling to their level before hugging them both tightly.

"Oh my gosh don't ever scare me like that again."

"We're okay…"

"Yeah... "

They looked around them, the brothers holding onto one another as Max narrowed his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair shaking his head.

"Are they dead…?"

"Just asleep… The only dead one is the one ol'Nova just made into a snack. Never liked that one, such a jerk… C'mon let's get you to safety…"

Tadashi rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Max. We've been trying that for hours."

"Well then you've succeeded."

oooooo

It felt like the time flew by. When they got back to the control room, Cass hugged both of her nephews and her son tightly.

She felt guilty. She hadn't been there for Katashi and now she wasn't there for them. _I am such a screwup… People died today on MY watch…_

"Mom." Max tilted her head up. "Don't even start the blame game. That's my job."

"I didn't deserve a good son like you…" She murmured before hugging him again. "And I swear to gosh I see you going it alone against pterosaurs again I will shank you."

"Noted… What's the status on Yokai?" He grabbed a pack of bullets out of a safe in the room loading up his gun.

"Baymax you will be nicknamed for life if you make that a habit for the next hour. Your mom already has." Fred remarked as he typed furiously trying to find any trace of the Indominus.

 _Come on… Where are you…?_

Hiro looked up at Tadashi before going over to Fred looking over his shoulder.

"What are ya tracking…? Her heat signature…?"

"Yeah, but she's a sneaky one. She knows how to hide it for some reason."

Tadashi looked to Cass. "Isn't there someone who can tell you how that's possible?"

"Callaghan was killed… But.." She hummed in thought. "... Banner. Hold on!"

"Make it snappy." Fred called out to her. He wanted this thing caught and he wanted to be there when ACU finally took her down.

"Fred if you find her I will reinstate your handler status personally!"

"And I can put a cape on Rexy?"

"Even a freaking top hat just FIND it!"

Fred smirked cracking his knuckles determination renewed.

"This one's for you Rexy."

Fred narrowed his eyes before his scanners finally landed on a moving dot on the screen. A moving dot that showed the same DNA that Yokai had.

"Found her."

"Where's she heading?" Max asked slinging his gun over his shoulder.

Fred scowled.

"The veterinary building, specifically the pen where Oni's being contained… You might wanna give Abigail a warning before she loses them both."

Max's eyes grew wide.

"... Release my girls."

He started to run out as it sunk in, in Fred's mind.

"WHAT!?"

"I said…" Max looked back a look of doom in his eyes.

"RELEASE THE RAPTORS!"

Fred looked at the control panel before he got up shoving Tadashi into the seat. "It's the green button with four raptor silhouettes on it to open their pens. You got complete view of the park with the cameras." He told him as he got a headset and a weapon of his own, Tadashi's shock prod that he had finally set down.

"Wait what are you doing?!"

He looked back.

"We need more teeth. Four tiny raptors aren't gonna do anything alone."

Hiro gulped.

"Paddock 9 right?"

"Paddock 6 to be exact actually…"

The brothers were alone now, swallowing hard. Hiro found another headset and slipped it on.

"Well Tadashi… We got a shot here… Right?"

"We're not letting them down." Tadashi took a shaky breath before he and Hiro both slammed down the button.

On the screen the raptor squad's paddock gate swung open as the four raptors rushed out with a cry.

"I hope we don't regret this…"


	12. Chapter 10: Final Battle

Chapter 10:

Max sped on his motorcycle as fast as he could, he caught glance of the familiar blurs that were his girls.

Sora screeched at him before she flanked his right side, Enyo on this left. Kuro and Akuma brought up the rear not even pausing to question why they were finally released.

It was time to hunt and Alpha was in charge.

"Alright girls, there's someone on OUR turf, trying to take what's ours. What do we do to things that invade pack territory!?" Max called over the roar of the engine.

Four perfectly harmonized growls answered it.

Kill them.

It was always kill them.

Max narrowed his eyes.

This was going to be the end if he could keep it that way.

oooooooooo

Fred made it to his destination, as he slammed open the button to open up Paddock 6. He narrowed his eyes as a large scaly form met his gaze, eyes locking with his.

The dinosaur that everyone referred to as the "Queen of Isla Nublar" one of the few survivors from the first park… The one that he had spent countless hours trying to gain the trust of only to regret when that job was taken away.

"Rexy… C'mere girl…"

He held out a hand as she lowered her head sniffing it before she bumped her head against Fred letting out a churr of content. She knew this human. She knew and missed this human so much.

Fred brought his arms around her snout kissing it. "There's my good girl… Now… We got a job to do… We do well on this, you get the nice FAT goats for a week."

Rexy purred licking the young man before lowering her head offering him a chance to get on.

That was one thing no one seemed to understand.

Rexy was smarter then she looked.

 _Let's just hope we're ready when Yokai comes calling…_

oooooooooooo

Cass looked around the creation lab, as she rushed to find the one man still in this area. She knew exactly why he wasn't leaving on the boats like everyone else either.

Night was falling over Isla Nublar and he wasn't going to be caught dead walking in the dark in this place.

And another factor.. She glanced at a picture on the wall.

He had more to lose then the other scientists.

She saw him looking over old x-rays and MRI results a serious look in his eyes.

"Dr. Banner?"

Bruce Banner looked up.

"Kazume."

Cass crossed her arms. "My son is out there hunting her. What did you need me to come out here for that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Look at these."

Bruce put both results on the backlight in the room turning them on.

"This is what Yokai's brain looked like at three days old."

Cass looked at it, it looked relatively normal for what the animal was supposed to have inherited… Until she noticed something odd.

'What the…?"

Bruce took a pen out of his pocket pointing to an odd shape on the side where the Indominus' temporal lobe would be. "You see this?"

"Yes… What is that…?"

"Callaghan never followed up with any vets or anything… That is a tumor that I warned him would eventually be putting pressure on her brain. It's why she's always been rough… She's smart but this thing… Is what compromised that carefully woven together brain matter. She has instincts of Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Allosaurus among a few others. She namely takes after raptor and T-rex though. Remember back in the 90's when we found the frozen corpse of Mag?"

Cass frowned. Mag was one of the first raptors the Island had ever seen. She was part of The Big One's pack and had frozen to death in the visitor center's freezer after she and her sisters went wild and started attacking everyone else there. From what they could've guessed her mass was too much to take the hard blow her head had sustained and she had fallen unconscious after she fell. Only two raptors were left after that and Rexy dispatched them when she had seen them attacking the other humans at the time. Rexy had mutilated The Big One and the other raptor known as Ellis. Mag was the only intact one they found.

"How could I forget…?" It clicked. "No… You used her DNA!? But she was so violent!"

"We didn't use her to create your son's raptors. Those were all new splices from amber, but Mag… She had more teeth than a normal raptor as the records from her hatching stated. You wanted more teeth. Her instincts were the strongest hence why she snapped."

She clamped a hand over her mouth feeling like she would be sick.

"You used her to make Yokai and Oni…? Why!? Who okayed that!?"

"Callaghan did. We used her DNA and some of Rexy's from a blood sample we got of her… Everything else came from amber… Remember we don't have an Allosaurus here at the park… But once upon a time…"

Cass cringed.

"We had them on Sorna.. And that mad scientist Wu was behind all of it…"

"Dr. Wu was Callaghan's apprentice Mrs. Hamada. Remember that."

"I do. That sicko was let go for a reason. But back to the matter at hand… Why wasn't I informed she had this issue?"

"Callaghan figured if she died we still had Oni to terrify customers with. He did what he thought he could before he thought of if he should. And here's a big factor… Oni and Yokai didn't open their eyes till they were three days old. It was unusual but they didn't imprint until they finally did open their eyes and Abigail was there in front of them. We couldn't keep running tests because they would start to flip out... " Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Essentially he ensured Yokai would never get the medical care she needed for that tumor.."

"So this is all his fault… Even dead…. People are suffering and so is she because of it…"

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"There's only two outcomes here… One where she lives. One where she dies. But either way she's not going to be right until one or the other happens."

Cass narrowed her own.

"Let me ask one more thing… Why is she going back to Oni?"

"If you were part raptor and part T-rex… Both known for tight family bonds…. Where would you go?"

"... I would go back home…"

"You would find "Mom". She's six months old not six years."

"And Mom is…. Oh no…."

"Exactly. Abigail. She didn't kill Abigail, she killed the one who kept jabbing her with needles when she was a hatchling."

"And ACU?"

"They attacked her. I've punched a few of your staff myself when I got angry enough. They don't call me "The Hulk" for nothing. I have a temper, I acknowledge that. Regardless… She needs to be brought down. One way or another."

Cass nodded before grabbing her radio and offering it to him.

"Please?"

Bruce took it.

"I'd be honored."

ooooooooooooo

Tadashi narrowed his eyes as he looked over the information coming across his screen. Hiro was monitoring the activity from the dinosaurs but Tadashi was trying to find his answers.

Silently he was glad he was the son of a computer expert. He was able to crack it easily… And what he was seeing was starting to freak him out.

"Tadashi…? You're so pale…"

"You know… I'm starting to see why this thing is so angry… What's going on, on the camera's?"

Hiro frowned. "They're catching up… Fred started heading there as well… She doesn't know." He pointed to the image of Abigail Callaghan on the screen for Paddock 9. She was huddled up against Oni's side listening to her breathing, content to be where she was.

Tadashi frowned.

"She probably doesn't know the reason her other girl is losing it too…"

On the trail, Max sped as fast as he could trying to catch up with the Indominus.

He whistled to his raptors as they launched into attack formation.

Sora snarled as she bit at Yokai's leg causing the much larger dinosaur to cry out before flicking her away with her tail snarling in her face before headbutting her knocking her back several feet.

Max growled as he maneuvered his bike to get between Sora and Yokai as he drove it head on into her snout, forcing her to skid back. He kept putting on the acceleration as she kept trying to push him back.

 _I won't lose to you. You hurt my family… You hurt my friends…. Akio may have to put some of her girls down because YOU instigated them going on a feeding frenzy, Wasabi HAD to let go of one of his oldest girls because of you. You hurt Abigail from the time you were small and you murdered most of my father's comrades and tried to kill him…._

"Kuro! Enyo!"

The black raptor was practically invisible in the night as she leapt onto Yoki's back biting down as hard as she could causing her to stumble back roaring as she tried to shake her off. Enyo lept up leaving large gauges down her side.

Akuma and Sora rushed to his side, his beta and his youngling growling as they tried to protect him.

Max looked at Akuma frowning. He knew she had never been in a real fight before. When they fought as hatchlings it was different. She was always holding back and staying back. When her sisters got too rough she just took it.

He wouldn't be afraid to admit, he was worried. Out of all of them…

Akuma was the baby still.

Yokai roared getting his attention as he gasped seeing the forms of his two raptors being flung away. Kuro hit the side of the paddock hard not getting up… Max felt his heart break.

 _No not my night girl…_

Enyo was struggling to get back up dazed from the fall but started charging only to get snapped up in Yokai's jaws.

Max's eyes grew wide before he pulled out a gun firing nailing Yokai's snout grazing it. But it was enough to cause the Indominus to drop Enyo in a heap as she roared making a charge for him.

He sped off whistling as his two able girls went to guard their sisters.

"Max!"

Max cursed as his radio went off. "Little busy here! Who is this!?"

"Dr. Banner, listen, she's sick. She's not able to control herself anymore!"

"No kidding she just tried to eat Enyo!"

"I know, I know! They just dragged me to the control room you know that engine kills ears right?"

"SHUT. UP! AND SPEAK CLEARLY!"

Max cursed when he heard the shrieks of his girls. At least one of them was still giving chase. He saw a flash of red and black at his side and smirked.

His baby girl was still faithful no matter what. "Seriously though what do I need to do?"

"Listen… It's a brain tumor, she literally can't control her urges. She isn't evil I swear… But as for taking her down, it depends… You wanna put Abigail through losing one of her girls?"

"... Never. We don't kill our girls." Max swerved as dirt kicked up dodging a bite. Akuma shrieked charging and biting onto the Indominus' snout and not letting go. Max winced seeing red fly hoping it was not coming from the raptor. "Before we have to nickname this one Elvis because she lost part of her lip from an angry raptor."

"Then tranq her. Use the maximum dosages."

"So basically every time the vets have to clean Rexy's teeth? Got it." He whistled as Akuma lept down avoiding the jaws trying to clamp down around her.

His radio went off once more as he drove away Akuma keeping up speed. "Whoever the hell is it better have good reason!"

"Max it's Hiro and Tadashi. We caught thermal readings on um… Rexy? She's right around there. You wanna tranq her get her while she's distracted. And part of ACU is guarding your girls though… It looks more like they're surrounded."

"They looked them in the eyes. Thank you now keep the line open. Tadashi you're a med student right?"

"Going to be in two years."

"Research tumor removal in large animals then. Max out." He slammed down the button as he gunned the engine.

Akuma sniffed the air and barked three times… A warning something was heading their way.

She could smell her. The real alpha of the park… The one even raptors like her feared even though they never saw her past one incident when they were hatchlings still.

As a previous raptor handler said years ago… They remembered.

The one who saved the scientists trapped by their predecessors years ago… The first dinosaur ever born on Isla Nublar.

Max smirked as she stepped into view Fred holding on tight. He stopped his bike holding up a fist as Akuma slowed to a stop.

"Long Live the Queen…"

The Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Fred jumped down landing on the back of Max's motorcycle bringing a whistle to his lips blowing two short blasts as Rexy looked to him for command.

Yokai roared as she sized up this new predator.

"Rexy… Sick 'er. But NO dinner."

The T-rex snorted but glared at Yokai before charging slamming her head on as the Indominus slid back with a hiss.

She fought back headbutting Rexy as hard as she could. Fred winced in sympathy.

"It's okay Rexy, keep goin'!"

"Akuma pull your weight around here! We fight fair!"

Akuma screeched as she joined in the fray leaping onto Yokai's back distracting her as she bit hard earning an angered roar… Before Rexy slammed her again as she stumbled before rearing her head back snapping her massive jaws around her neck forcing her down. Rexy struggled biting at her trying to dislodge her but she only kept still… Not even putting pressure on seeming to be in a daze.

That was a mistake as Rexy finally broke free returning the bite ten fold dragging the smaller dinosaur into the ground.

In the midst of all this Max lined up his rifle's site, after loading up as many tranquilizer darts as it was capable of.

He started firing off the shots, cursing a bit when a few missed but several more hit home.

"Abigail is gonna be so pissed."

"No… She's gonna be devastated…"

Max killed the engine getting up from where he was. If he was faced with three massive predators that only one of which he had raised even hours before he wouldn't have even tried.

Yokai was looking at him breathing hard, growling a mix of raptor and tyrannosaur signals.

Max put a finger to his lips. "Shh… Fred… Call off Rexy right now she's causing more harm than good right now."

"And how do we know she's not gonna eat you as soon as Rexy lets up?"

"Remember last month when her highness had to get that "lovely" filling?"

"... Went down like a rock."

"Exactly."

Fred blew into the whistle, four long blasts as Rexy backed off joining her handler's side. Fred cringed seeing all the new injuries and rubbed her snout affectionately. "You did me so proud today. That's my good girl…"

Max knelt beside Yokai's head rubbing her muzzle. Akuma hissed from where she was. He looked to her and shook his head. "No." He turned on his radio. "Tadashi? Hiro?"

"We're here…"

"That was amazing…"

"It's not over yet… Contact Abigail Callaghan's frequency and tell her to come to this spot… Please…"

"I'm on it…" Hiro replied before doing as he was told. The teenager frowned seeing the young woman on screen step back from Oni.

"Callaghan here, over."

"This is Hiro Hamada, nephew of Commander Hamada of ACU… I have something important to tell you."

Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Yokai is tranq'd and she's near the aviary again. Max and Fred are there now but…. You're the handler. You make the final say when the vets eventually show up."

She swallowed hard looking at Oni. "... She killed people…"

"Gimme that." A new voice came over the radio. "This is Tadashi Hamada, she has a huge brain tumor that's making her lose her crap. It's crossing wires that ought not be crossed in her instincts and YOU need to woman up and do your job like you did when you helped clean up her messes today!"

Abigail flinched at the harshness but didn't deny it. She had a very long and painful day… Her father's death, Yokai's rampage… Having to help with the treatment of the Apatosaurus herd.

But… Yokai was still hers. Still the same little hatchling who first captured her heart with those big red eyes that seemed to beg for love and attention.

Still the same girl she had given baths to in the sink of her apartment until she was too big for it.

Still the same girl who took naps with her little sister every day until she snapped.

"... I'll be there."

Abigail turned her radio off and headed out using the jeep that was parked nearby.

Even with all she had done… Abigail still loved her.

oooooo

Tadashi and Hiro watched on the screens everything that was happening. They could see it themselves…

Every single handler who was still on premises was at the side of their animals. Akio was helping move her sedated pterosaurs to a temporary enclosure, Juliet perched atop a lamppost nearby. Gogo was seated on the edge of the lagoon watching the illuminated water create the shadows of Nova.

Wasabi was at the side of his oldest Apatosaurus comforting her as he made sure she didn't aggravate anymore injuries. The two men who had supposedly let their Dilophosaurus' out by mistake now were sitting in the pens guarding them while the poisonous creatures slept on.

Every single one of them was still trying to do their best.

"They love them…"

"Just like Max loves his girls…"

It was then they heard a shriek as their heads snapped to one seeing Abigail jumping out of the jeep.

"And looks like we're about to see something else bro…"

Abigail skidded to a stop. Yokai was still out of it, just barely awake her red eyes unfocused. Max was quiet rubbing her neck. The pure white scales Yokai and Oni were created with was stained with dirt and blood… She felt tears come to her eyes as she knelt by the Indominus' side.

"Yokai… Oh Yokai…" Her voice cracked as she rubbed her head gently hitting a spot she knew Yokai liked having scratched when she was still small. The massive dinosaur let out a sigh her eyes coming to Abigail's face as a strike of recognition flashed. "I'm here… I'm here girl…"

Max was quiet moving back to let them have their moment.

Abigail buried her face in Yokai's neck sobbing a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't know… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"She knows… Abigail she knows you still love her…"

"Huh?"

"She was trying to go home…" Max had a gentle look in his eyes. "She may have done some bad things but…. None of the dinosaurs here are exactly angels are they?"

"I… I guess not…" Abigail looked up tears streaking her face. "I just… If I had known…"

"I know... " Max went to her wiping her tears away. "But it's gonna be okay…"

"But… She…"

"We'll find a way to get it out… I promise you…"

Abigail swallowed hard before throwing her arms around him tightly sobbing a bit. "Thank you… Thank you…"

Max brought his arms around her, stroking her hair. "Shhh…. Shh…"

It had been a long day for them all… But…

Max couldn't help but smile a bit.

It was over now… It was really over…

 _No…_

 _It's almost over…_


	13. Chapter 11: Time to heal

Chapter 11:

It took even longer then expected to get all the dinosaurs sorted once more. It was a virtual nightmare all over again.

Namely cranky dinosaurs who wanted to nip regardless.

Max spent majority of the rest of the night with Abigail helping her as well as a few more braver members of ACU get the Indominus into a holding pen so the vets could examine her.

Once that task was done, he had his own girls to worry about… His raptors.

Silently for once, they fell back into line without him having to command them as he lead the way back to their paddock… The only difference was Kuro's unconscious form being dragged behind them on a makeshift raptor sized stretcher. The black raptor didn't even notice the movement she was down for the count.

Once they were in, he started checking them over, fixing any injuries he could… And more importantly, getting them fed.

"You guys did so well…" He murmured sitting in the center, as they huddled around him. Sora's head in his lap, Akuma having her tail wrapped loosely around her big sister's form to keep her close. Enyo let out a long yawn her jaw opening wide as she laid her head across Kuro's body nuzzling into her side. Max chuckled as Kuro nuzzled her back curling up more.

"My beautiful girls…" He let out a yawn himself. He wanted to go back to the command center and check on Hiro and Tadashi… Make sure his parents were alright but he felt so spent. It was the longest day of his life thus far and he was feeling the after effects.

Instead he shifted doing something he hadn't done in a long time. He laid down with his raptors letting them huddle close, sharing their warmth with him.

Max smiled as Akuma moved so her head laid across his chest. He scratched her head a bit earning a lick to his hand. "Clever girls…"

Before long he was out cold. Warm and safe with the animals he trusted his life to.

ooooooooooo

The next day, it was back to trying to get things in order again. Cass sighed as she had to leave the hospital. Katashi was still out, being on pretty powerful pain killers so he wasn't quite aware of things.

Not to mention he kept trying to use a pen like a rifle aiming it at any birds that flew by his window muttering "Damn beasts with wings" a few times.

She figured he would be harmless to the staff.

Right now she wanted to get her ducks in a row. Namely the three boys she wanted to ensure were safe.

Finding Hiro and Tadashi was the easier part. She smiled softly seeing they were curled up against the wall. In his sleep Tadashi was curled up around Hiro protectively, his head resting against his younger brothers. Hiro smiled in his sleep nuzzling him a bit.

"Aww…" She whispered taking off her jacket and laying it around them. The command center was completely empty aside from the three. She went to one of the sitting area's looking at the footage coming through.

She grabbed a spare headset turning it on.

"This is Kazume Hamada, attention to all members of Jurassic World staff… I commend and applaud you for your efforts during yesterday's incident and I'm sorry for what you had to do, to ensure your own survival as well as the survival of others. Your bravery will never be forgotten.." She sighed.

"May John Hammond watch over us while we try to recover…"

 _I just hope we CAN recover…_

There would be trials. A media circus was sure to come their way. Just like it did back in the day during the first incident while they tried to rebuild.

 _Really wish I had fired Callaghan too when I had the chance. And I thought Wu was Dr. Frankenstein's reincarnation…_

First though… She wanted to find her son.

Going through the camera's carefully, she sighed in relief when a familiar head of dark brown hair appeared… And she couldn't help but smirk.

He was fast asleep still, buried partially in colorful raptors that wanted nothing more than to keep close… And Akuma was the only one awake trying to stick her nose into his pocket.

"Still thinks she's only a tiny thing…"

Cass nodded to herself. She'd hug the heck out of her son and stress eat later. Right now she wasn't just a wife or mother, or aunt.

She was in charge.

And like Isla Nublar's most infamous resident… She was the queen of her own domain.

 _I'll fight for this place with everything I got._

 _First things first… Getting our newest residents fixed up…_

 _Next…._

 _Hunting down the best lawyers money can buy. We've pulled ourselves out of worse… We can do it again._

That's just how it was the next few days. Getting people off of the island, so they could rebuild what was torn apart. Get the rest of the animals looked at by vets… And most importantly…

Deal with her sister who left a very nasty voicemail on her phone once the story hit the news and internet as it always would.

Because one thing that message guaranteed. They would have unwanted guests with no actual tickets whether they were ready or not.

Cass gulped as she checked her texts before looking to Tadashi and Hiro who were cleaned up but still shaken up. They hadn't left each others side since that morning in the command room. "Now…. You guys know I didn't mean for any of this to happen right?"

"We know Aunt Cass… We're just… Really ready to see our parents again." Tadashi said quietly holding Hiro closer.

"I miss them.."

She nodded before hugging them tightly. "I… I'm just so glad you're okay…"

"Kazume you're going to crush them."

They looked up seeing Katashi rolling up in a wheelchair shaking his head. "Come on now…"

Katashi looked to the boys giving a nod. "Now I hope you're not afraid of dinosaurs now… I don't blame you if you are…"

"... You're kidding me." Hiro gave him an insulted look. "Me? Afraid of dinosaurs!? No! … I just don't wanna get EATEN!"

"I know I've had enough vacations for a few years… Next time we want family time can you guys just come down to our neck of the woods? Please?" Tadashi sighed rubbing part of his face.

"We'll try. You'd have to pry Max off this island with a crowbar." Katashi laughed a bit. "He's still working."

"... Where is he?"

"He went to be with Abigail...Namely he wanted to be there since later today they're going to try to treat Yokai so just in case…"

Tadashi and Hiro nodded. That was their cousin, always wanting to help. Tadashi usually would've offered to help as well but… Right now he was where he felt he needed to be. On the docks, with his little brother. Yes they'd still be there a few days but they would be with their parents.

Even at 19, the idea of going around the park with his parents sounded safer than being alone. But if he had it his way they'd be napping the rest of the day away.

They heard a vague yelling in the distance as they all jumped. They turned to see what was coming towards them.

"Oh no…"

Cass paled.

"Here she comes…"

Katashi grabbed his wife's hand. "Easy… Easy…"

The boat docked, a woman with long reddish brown hair jumping out not even waiting as she made a beeline.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS YOU SORRY LITTLE-"

Cass yelped as she stumbled back. "Miyuki, Miyuki calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Her sister screamed grabbing her by her jacket shaking her. "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF MY BOYS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I tried-"

"YOU ALMOST GOT THEM EATEN! EATEN! THEY WERE ALMOST LUNCH!"

"WHY DON'T YOU HUG YOUR KIDS!?"

Miyuki literally dropped her and turned to her sons. Tadashi and Hiro waved.

"Hey mom…"

"H-hi Mama…"

She hurried to them hugging them tightly anger fading away instantly. "Oh my babies… My babies… Thank goodness you're okay. You're okay right?"

"We're alright."

"I'm okay."

Miyuki sighed in relief hugging them a bit tighter, kissing both their heads. "Good…"

Tomeo hurried off the dock heading to his family hugging his wife and children. "Thanks for leaving me there 'Yuki…."

"Shut up and hug your kids."

"I am." He ruffled their hair relief in his eyes….And some tears. Miyuki was the same as she tried to wipe them away discreetly. "I'm just glad you two are safe…"

"I know…"

"Sorry we worried you."

The brothers kept close to their parents.

Cass knelt hugging her husband in his chair. "All as it should be."

"Almost. Still got work to do… Miyu, Tom' how about we take you to the hotel?"

"Sounds good…"

Miyuki nodded keeping her youngest son close. Hiro hugged his mother tightly not wanting to let go.

Tomeo squeezed Tadashi's shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"No more island vacations for a few years." Tadashi muttered as they started moving looking around cringing as he remembered the events and emotions all too clearly.

Tomeo put an arm around his shoulders.

"We're not letting anything happen to you again."

"Thanks Dad…"

"Anything for you two."

Miyuki ruffled Hiro's hair. "I heard you guys were a big help…."

"We'd be done for if it wasn't' for them helping." Cass added.

"Just us…" Hiro mumbled.

Tadashi nodded.

"You guys did what you had to… The vets wouldn't be able to work on the Indominus if Tadashi hadn't' done the research he had."

Tadashi turned a bit red smiling sheepishly. "I just wanted to help… Max's idea."

Miyuki and Tomeo smiled proudly.

"That's our boy."

"Regardless."

"Hey my boy helped too."

They laughed a bit.

"So modest!"

The boys kept close to their parents, reaching for each other's hands giving a tight squeeze.

Hiro smiled looking up at his big brother. "Love you Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled warmly. "I love you too Hiro…"

 _We're okay._

 _The nightmare's over._

ooooooooo

On the other side of the park, two handlers sat outside the veterinary building. They had been out there for a few hours now, waiting to hear on what was going on inside.

Today they were going to try to remove the tumor that caused Yokai's rampage. Abigail was on pins and needles the entire day and Max was at her side trying to keep her calm.

She sighed shakily bringing her knees to her chest. "What if this doesn't work…?"

"It will work Abigail…" Max brought an arm around her. "She's tougher than this. She's got the strength of so many dinosaurs…. Including apparently having genes directly from the first raptors…"

Abigail shuddered. She heard stories about those three. More monster than raptor. "That doesn't exactly comfort me Max."

"Sorry, sorry… Bad word choice…" Max sighed. "What I mean is… She's strong because she's got so many points of these creatures and their evolution… And you raised her. You're tougher than you think… You don't let it get to you…"

"Max…" Abigail leaned into him, "Thank you."

She knew he was right, but that didn't make her worry any less.

Max stroked her hair, trying to relax her. He knew what it was like to worry about one of their own. Especially when you spent so much time working with them. "Anytime… I've been there… Akuma was such a sick little one… I've been outside these doors a lot… Yokai will be okay… Even if I have to go in there and do it myself…"

"Oh Max. Don't do that." Abigail smiled softly nuzzling his touch, "Who would be out here with me then."

Abigail didn't realize that her voice cracked right then.

Max's gaze softened as he brought his arms around her a bit tightly. "Oh Abigail… C'mere…"

Abigail wrapped her arms tightly around him, "I-I know you said I'm strong...but...I'm still scared Max…"

"I don't blame you…" He rubbed circles on her back keeping her close to him. "It's okay to be afraid… But you're not alone…"

Abigail rested her cheek on his shoulder looking up at him. Her blue eyes almost pleading at him, "Promise."

Max's gaze was warm and kind. He nuzzled her gently. "I promise. I'm not leaving… My only desire today is to be right here with you… We got each others backs here right?"

"Always." Abigail sighed relaxing into Max, "Thank you… Max."

Max smiled as he kept rubbing her back. "Anytime Abigail… We're in this together… They're not taking this away from us…"

"We do what we can to survive right?."

"Heh…. To avoid extinction."

He leaned back against the wall with her, resting his head against hers. Usually he would've been getting flustered or red in the face being this close… But after all they had gone through… He just didn't feel like that anymore.

Not to say he didn't feel anything at all.

"...Abigail…?" He asked after a few minutes.

Abigail looked up at him, locking her eyes to his, "Yes Max?"

He looked at her quiet for a moment before shifting touching his forehead to hers.

"... There's something I wanna say to you… But I don't know if I can say it right now… So can I have the chance to?"

Abigail took one of her hands and placed it against his cheek. Smiling softly at him, "Sure."

Max leaned into her hand before cupping her face with his own gently. He was quiet seeming to try to convince himself if this was truly a good idea… But before he could change his mind, he closed the distance kissing her gently.

Abigail gasped shocked by the sudden gentle kiss. Soon she leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't deny it she too had been waiting for Max to make his move, never did she think it would be outside the OR though.

Max had been waiting a long time to try anything. He earned plenty of teasing from his friends and family over it. But he never expected this either… But he couldn't deny it… The last few days had taught him a lesson in not having any regrets. And while he would admit… Outside of the OR was a strange place at the same time…

He couldn't imagine a better chance as he brought his arms around her waist. After a moment they parted, a warm smile on Max's face.

"I love you…"

Abigail smiled and rubbed her head under his scruffy chin.

"And I love you…"

She held onto Max. She had always felt relaxed and safe in his arms, now she could honestly say that they were hers.

Max cradled her in his arms, keeping her close to her. "Oh Abigail…" He always felt something when he looked at her. It had grown from when they had met when they were young… But now it was something else.

 _Hey… If Alan Grant got his first kiss from his girl during a raptor attack… Why not here?_

They stayed like that for awhile… Until someone loudly clearing their throat made them jump.

"Gah!"

"Geeze I hope I'm not interrupting."

They looked up a bit red in the face as they saw one of the head veterinarians for the park Derek Stiles standing before them an unimpressed look on his face.

"I mean I know we've all been rooting for you love birds since you were kids but really?"

"O-Oh shut up!" Max hissed.

Abigail was so red in the face she hid herself into Max's chest.

"This is embarrassing…"

"I don't know you two look pretty cozy. Maybe I should take a picture and post it to the park's Twitter… You know… The one ALL staff has access to."

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I might. Abigail? I do need to talk to you for a second."

Abigail nodded and took a deep breath. She broke out of Max's arms and walked over to Dr. Stiles.

"Yes. I-Is yokai going to be okay?"

He cleared his throat.

"The surgery was tricky… We've never done such a complex procedure on an animal of her size before… But…" He smiled. "She's going to be just fine. She's going to have the biggest headache in history when she wakes up but she'll recover and be back to being her old self in no time."

Abigail felt tears form in her eyes as she hugged Dr. Stiles. "Thank you! Oh Thank you."

Dr. Stiles chuckled hugging her back. "Anytime… Just glad I was able to help. It helps she's got a lot of T-rex in her but… She really is going to be fine. Just wanna take an X-ray in three weeks to see how she's doing. But no rough activity alright?"

Abigail nodded, "Deal."

"Atta girl… Now…" He stepped aside. "You're free to go in. She's still asleep but I think you probably have waited long enough….And you can take your boy toy with you."

"Excuse me!? Whose mother writes your checks!?" Max yelled overhearing that part.

"Who patched up your girls plenty of times?"

"...Touche."

Abigail chuckled and went into the medic room and right over to Yokai. She smiled at the Indominus and gently started to rub her scaly white cheek.

Yokai purred in her sleep nuzzling her a bit, part of her tongue sticking out.

"Heh like a big puppy." Max remarked standing in the doorway leaning against it. He didn't want to intrude since he knew this was a moment between handler and dinosaur.

Abigail nodded and kissed Yokai's cheek softly. She was happy her big girl was going to be okay.

Yokai purred more gently licking the young woman. Just content to be pain free and having the scent of someone familiar nearby.

Abigail motioned for Max to come closer, "Come on she won't bite."

Max smiled coming over and rubbing the snow white scales of the Indominus. "You're a pretty girl aren'tcha? Just like your mama…"

Abigail blushes slightly and bumped him gently with her hip, "Max."

"I'm being honest." He grinned blushing a bit himself turning back to Yokai chuckling as he got a small lick from the Indominus. "She's just a big pretty girl… She cleans up nicely."

Abigail smiled as she rubbed Yokai's cheek, "told you she was a good girl."

Yokai purred bumping against her gently trying to keep close to her.

"She is… Heh… I also see she sometimes thinks she's still pocket sized… My girls do the same darn thing… Akuma tried stuffing her nose in my pocket this morning and almost made me eat dirt."

Abigail laughed, "I remember you came to the break room covered in dirt."

Max chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "What can I say? One girl starts they all start."

Yokai snorted nudging Max. The signal was clear enough: "You're loud."

"Let's let her Rest Max." Abigail Smiled taking his his hand.

Max smiled squeezing her hand. "Sounds good to me… 'Sides you'll have plenty of cuddle time with her later."

"All the cuddles for her. But for now." She nuzzled his chest. "You get them."

Max brought his arms around her as he lead her out. "Sounds good to me…"

… _.I'm never gonna hear the end of this._

They spent the afternoon together, mostly keeping by the water, resting… Relaxing as they watched the workers rebuild everything they had known growing up.

"So… Was I the only one shocked Nova got through the electrical fence?"

"... I thought those were only for show except on certain enclosures…"

"... Well considering one incident…"

 _I am so glad Hiro and Tadashi didn't try climbing those wires..._

Max sighed resting his head against hers. "I'm just gonna be glad when our own little piece of the world is normal again… I don't want to lose the only home I've ever known…"

"I don't blame you…. I don't wanna leave here either… What good are two dino trainers without dinosaurs…?"

"I guess they could drop us on Sorna and make some crappy reality tv show." He joked.

"Ugh… Don't even mention that place." She elbowed him a bit. "I wanna think about OUR future… Not Psycho Island."

"Ow! Noted."

Abigail nodded cuddling close to him closing her eyes.

"... Do you care if I nap?"

"Not at all."

They both closed their eyes letting themselves go.

 _The future's only begun…_


	14. Epilogue: Welcome once more

Epilogue:

A full year passed since that time…. The park throughout the trials and challenges the news, inspectors and the like gave… Remained open. Bigger and better than ever.

The incident was still a media circus but it also brought attention back to the park. The twin Indominus' were given a proper paddock that overlooked everything. Abigail and Max were still together and stronger than ever. Between their charges… They figured they could handle anything.

Tadashi and Hiro eventually came back for a visit… When it came down to family matters and Tadashi remembered something else…

"So, you finally went and did it?" Max asked his cousin as the now twenty year olds walked down the main area of the park.

Tadashi was bright red but held up a piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it. "Her favorite licked me. She practically tackle hugged me."

"Ohohoho. Juliet doesn't like a lot of people after all. So you guys are gonna be having fun not chaos…. And to think you said: "NEVER AGAIN"..."

"Shut up. At least now I can tease you about certain worries." Tadashi elbowed him but his gaze softened. "You're going to get to know what my life has been like for the last fourteen years."

Max smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

His phone went off as he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Max?" It was Katashi. "Come down to the hospital now, private room I-7… Please…"

"Coming." He hung up. "Gotta go… Speaking of, where the heck is Hiro?"

"With Mom, he begged her to see the petting zoo… But I'm guessing we're not gonna be there for long. Let's go!"

They hurried for the hospital on the island, hitching a ride on Max's motorcycle when they couldn't run anymore.

Making it to the room, Tadashi hung back with his parents and brother who had made it there just a few minutes before. Miyuki and Tomeo had warm looks in their eyes. Hiro was bouncing in place.

"You're lucky." He told his cousin as Max walked up to the door knocking.

"Come in."

He walked in, seeing his mother resting in a bed cradling something in her arms. Katashi was beside her, a warm smile on his face. "Hey you…" Cass smiled tiredly. "Been good?"

"Always…" He walked to her side kissing her head. She kissed his cheek before sitting up more, holding up a little bundle in a pink blanket.

"Meet your sister… Little Keiko…"

The infant in the bundle opened her brown eyes slowly, looking around before her eyes landed on Max. She gave him a curious look cooing quietly.

"Baaaah…?"

Max smiled offering her a finger. "Hi there… I'm…" His voice cracked a bit. He couldn't believe it… That this was really happening. "I'm…. I'm your big brother…"

Keiko giggled, grabbing his finger with a little squeal. "Bahbah!"

"Wanna hold her?" His mother asked.

Max nodded as he took the baby into his arms. "Gladly…" He kissed his sister's head as she giggled nuzzling him.

"Baah…."

Max gazed down at her, a content look in his eyes. He looked up noting, a balcony in this particular room… One that overlooked everything his family ever fought for. "... May I?"

"Of course."

Katashi opened the door for him as Max walked out, the warm breeze blowing by gently. Keiko looked around curious at these new surroundings.

They could hear the sounds of the park… The life it brought to the place… Even after the problems it had, it had made a comeback.

The baby squealed as a very loud roar echoed over the island.

Max smiled holding her close.

"Keiko…. My dear baby sister…"

He looked out at their home as the sun gleamed over the horizon. This was their life… This was something he'd fight for every single time.

Especially since now he had something else to fight for.

"Welcome… to Jurassic World."


End file.
